Di Atas Kelopak Sakura
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Kei adalah orang yang menyedihkan. Yu hanyalah makhluk yang tak kan pernah diterima. Tapi kenapa mereka malah bersatu dalam konflik yang melibatkan debaran aneh dalam jantung mereka? TsukixNeko!Noya, Crack Pair. Silahkan mampir bila berkenan.
1. Kelopak ke-1

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Bagi Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu adalah sosok yang tak pernah dia bayangkan eksistensinya. Seperti sebuah angan yang tak dia harapkan kedatangannya. Tak pula pernah dia membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi seseorang yang mengisi hatinya, namun nyatanya tak ada satupun bayangannya yang berakhir dengan baik.

Pertemuan itu dimulai dengan jatuhnya kelopak sakura yang memenuhi jalanan. Angin berhembus sedikit membawa hawa dingin. Dan Kei benci itu. Membenci bagaimana kebahagiaannya seolah terenggut bersamaan dengan meninggalkannya kelopak sakura dari ranting tempat mereka mekar selama ini.

Kei selalu membenci jatuhnya bunga sakura tanpa syarat. Namun di usianya yang ke-16, tepat ketika sebuah angin menerbangkan guguran sakura, dia melihatnya. Menggunakan hoodie aneh yang menutupi kepalanya, dan berperawakan kecil. Dia menatap kelangit, dimana awan-awan bergerak pelan. Berdiri tak bergerak, mendongak tanpa peduli sinar matahari membakar matanya. Tangannya bergelantung tanpa ada sarung tangan, yang membuatnya terlihat aneh. Kenapa dia menggunakan hoodie coklat panjang, namun tak bersarung tangan? Jelas tujuan penggunaan Hoodie itu bukan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari dingin.

Orang itu membalikkan badannya. Mungkin merasa terganggu dengan Kei yang mengunci pandangan padanya. Sebuah desiran halus mengisi dadanya, ketika sebuah wajah kecil, terlihat polos, namun terasa amat kesepian ditangkap oleh bola matanya. Hoodie bergerak karena semlilir angin. Sejumput pirang muncul dari balik tudung Hoodie-nya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya, terasa begitu jauh meski jarak mereka begitu dekat.

"Tsukishima Kei," Kei bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya tanpa sengaja memperkenalkan dirinya pada orang asing di depannya? "Kau?" bahkan ia pun ikut bertanya pula.

Seulas senyum diterima oleh pemuda berkaca mata, "Nishinoya Yu."

OooOooO

 **Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : BL, Tsuki x Neko!Noya, Typo(s), Gaje, berbelit-belit, dll.**

 **By : Arina Ash**

 **Saya menolak menyesali keberadaan fic ini.**

OooOooO

"Kei!"

Entah sejak kapan Kei menikmati hari berisik yang di bawa oleh Yu. Bukan berarti dia keberatan, keberadaan Yu adalah salah satu kesenangan dihidupnya. Akan tetapi, bila setiap hari dibangunkan oleh suara cempreng kelewat semangat dari kucing jalanan yang di pungutnya beberapa bulan lalu akan membuatnya jengah juga. Meski setengah dari peristiwa itu adalah dia penyebabnya.

Bukannya bangun, Kei hanya mengerang, dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat apa yang ada dalam kukungannya mengerang frustasi sambil mencoba mendorongnya.

"Ayolah Kei, kita akan terlambat."

"Ada satu jam lagi, tidurlah lagi, Yu."

Dan Kei tidak peduli sejak kapan mereka mulai memanggil dengan nama kecil. Toh mereka tak keberatan. Toh mereka menikmatinya.

Kei bisa merasakan pinggang ramping di pelukannya bergerak tak nyaman. Telinganya pun mendengar beberapa gerutuan, dan entah apalagi. Dia masih cukup mengantuk setelah tidur lewat tengah malam akibat tugas sekolah yang anehnya bisa sangat banyak. Tubuhnya masih pegal-pegal karena kegiatan clubnya yang kelewat ekstrim hanya gara-gara kejuaraan musim semi akan segera datang.

"Kei!" kali ini lebih lembut, namun terkesan menuntut. "Aku harus berangkan lebih pagi hari ini."

Kei membuka matanya reflek, "Kenapa?" kemudian menunduk menatap Yu yang mendongak kearahnya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat heran.

"Tugas sekolah."

Kei bisa menangkan kebohongan dari wajah Yu. Bukan hal yang sulit karena sejak awal Yu bukanlah orang yang pandai berbohong. Lihat saja wajahnya yang terlihat gugup, dan matanya menatap hal lain selain dirinya. Kei bisa merasakan tubuh Yu menegang ketika dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak," desis Kei.

Yu mengerang dalam keputus asaan. Dia tahu betul Kei takkan memperbolehkannya pergi bila sudah berperilaku seperti ini, "Ayolah Kei, kali ini saja," pintanya, "Kiyoko-san memintaku membantunya."

Hidung Kei tenggelam dalam surai—yang biasanya jabrik—Yu. Menghirupnya dalam, dan membiarkannya merasa nyaman dengan itu.

"Apa urusanku sehingga aku harus mengabulkannya?"

"Jangan keras kepala, Kei!"

"Cihh ..." Kei mendengus. Melepaskan pelukannya, dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tanpa melihat Yu, atau mengatakan sesuatu dia mengambil handuk, dan melemparkannya pada Yu. "Aku akan menemanimu kalau begitu."

Yu tahu benar, nada segan yang dikeluarkan Kei.

OooOooO

Yu tak habis pikir. Bagaimana sikap Kei yang amat posesif padanya. Seolah dia tak ingin melepasnya apapun yang terjadi. Bukan berarti dia tak suka, namun risih saja. Yu tahu betul kedudukannya, tahu betul apa statusnya. Hanya kucing jalanan yang dipungut, diberi makan, dan—anehnya—disekolahkan. Memang dia bukanlah manusia, hanya setengah siluman yang tak diterima dimanapun dia berada.

Masih teringat jelas pertemuannya dengan Kei beberapa bulan lalu. Di bawah hujan kelopak bunga sakura. Hari dimana dia kehilangan keluarganya karena ketidak terimaan atas takdirnya. Apa salahnya jika dia setengah siluman? Dia bahkan tak melakukan apapun seperti membunuh, atau menyakiti. Kenapa setiap hal buruk yang menimpa desa dan keluarganya, mereka selalu menyalahkannya? Mengkambing hitamkannya? Apa salahnya?

Hanya dengan sebuah hoodie untuk menyembunyikan telinga, dan ekornya—meski ia bisa membuatnya tak terlihat—Yu meratapi dirinya yang menolak uluran sang dewa kematian, membiarkan dirinya menderita dan berharap uluran itu datang kembali.

Hingga ia merasakan seseorang menatapnya dalam waktu yang lama. Dengan sendu yang seolah mengerti keadaanya. Tubuhnya tak bisa menelan rasa penasarannya, hingga ia berbalik dan bertanya, "Siapa?"

Bahkan Yu tak bisa merasakan bagaimana suaranya saat ini, namun pemuda itu menjawabnya, "Tsukishima Kei." Yu hampir tersenyum geli mendapati wajah pemuda itu yang terlihat kebingungan, "Kau?"

Seulas senyum tak bisa ia tahan untuk tak menampakkan diri, "Nishinoya Yu."

Begitulah awalanya, Yu tak bisa mengingat lagi apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun dia masih hafal bagaimana bisa dia berada serumah dengan Kei. Sebuah tawaran, tidak bukan tawaran namun perintah. Kei menarik dirinya setelah obrolan singkat yang membuatnya tanpa sengaja menceritakan kehidupannya. Seingatnya Kei berkata, "Kalau begitu tinggal saja denganku." Dan Yu tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak.

Kei tinggal di sebuah apartement, dan mengenalkan Yu sebagai sepupunya pada tetangga. Memberinya makan, dan mendaftarkannya di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Yu terkekeh ketika mendapati Kei terkejut akan usianya, ketimbang fakta dirinya bukanlah manusia seutuhnya. Yu satu tahun lebih tua dari Kei, dan entah kenapa Kei cukup sebal dengan itu. Tidak sesebal dirinya yang jauh lebih pendek dari pada Kei tentu saja.

Setelah berbulan-bulan berlalu, dirinya menjadi terbiasa dengan kehidupan normal yang disuguhkan oleh Kei. Yu tak mengerti satupun tentang keluarga Kei, begitu pula Kei yang tak tahu banyak tentang keluarganya—kecuali apa yang diceritakannya di saat pertama mereka bertemu—itu adalah topik sensitif bagi mereka berdua.

Berangkat sekolah seperti pagi ini bagi Kei adalah sesuatu yang berat, apalagi setelah hampir begadang semalam. Kei menunggu Yu mengunci pintu rumah sambil menguap, jelas masih sangat mengantuk mengingat ini masih terlalu pagi. Dia menggerutu tentang bagaimana bisa Yu menerima permintaan Kiyoko-san yang membuat mereka berangkat sepagi ini. Namun ketika Yu memprotes gerutuannya, Kei menjawab sambil lalu.

Yu bukanlah orang yang sabar, bukan pula orang yang kelewat bodoh, meski dalam pelajaran dia sungguh buruk. Yu tahu dirinya menyukai Kiyoko-san, karena itulah dia tak bisa menolak permintaannya, namun apa yang membuatnya bingung adalah reaksi Kei setiap kali Yu berhubungan dengannya. Yu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kemudian mengikuti langkah lebar Kei, yang sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat melanjutkan tidur di kelas sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Kei, kau tidak perlu berangkat sepagi ini," ucapnya ketika ia melihat Kei menguap untuk kesekian kalinya di sebuah pemberhentian bus. Kei mengerling, mengacak rambut Yu, dan membuat sang pemilik rambut mengerang frustasi. "Berapa kali kubilang, jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!"

"Aku berniat untuk menarik telingamu awalnya, tapi kau menyembunyikannya." Kei mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Dan untuk ucapanmu yang pertama," tangannya meraih surai pirangnya sendiri dan menyisirnya asal dengan jari-jari panjangnya, "Aku hanya ingin bilang pada Kiyoko-san untuk tidak terlalu banyak mengandalkanmu. Itu hanya akan membuat pekerjaannya semakin banyak."

Yu menggerutu, "Aku tak mengerti, kau ingin melarang Kiyoko-san berurusan denganku, atau malah mengejekku."

"Dua-duanya."

Perbincangan mereka terhenti dengan datangnya Bus yang mengantarkan mereka ke sekolah. Cukup sepi. Yu mengedarkan mata mencari tempat untuk duduk, namun tangannya dicekal, dan dengan cepat dia telah duduk di sebelah jendela, dengan Kei disampingnya.

Selama Bus berjalan, Yu mendapati Kei telah membiarkan dirinya tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Tangannya bersidekap kedinginan, dan Yu ingat bahwa sebentar lagi salju pertama akan jatuh. Yu tahu Kei bekerja terlalu banyak tadi malam. Melembur semuanya dalam satu waktu, dan membuatnya tidur dini hari tadi. Yu tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Kei menunda semua pekerjaannya. Meski Yu sudah terbiasa menunda pekerjaannya, dan menyelesaikannya dalam satu malam, tapi Kei bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Yu mengingat-ngingat apa lagi yang terjadi tadi malam. Seingatnya dia hanya memberikan kopi untuk Kei sekitar pukul sepuluh, sebelum Kei meminta—memerintahkan—nya untuk tidur terlebih dahulu. Kemudian sekitar pukul satu Kei menyusupkan dirinya di kamar Yu, dan memeluk Yu seolah dia adalah bantal peluk. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, namun Yu tahu bila Kei tiba-tiba tidur sambil memeluknya, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi apa?

Sebenarnya ia tidak tega membangunkan Kei yang sedang tidur pulas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Bila tadi pagi alasannya adalah dia tak bisa bangun karena Kei memeluknya, sekarang karena mereka telah sampai di sekolah. Jelas Yu takkan membiarkan pak supir membawa Kei kemanapun bus itu pergi sebelum Kei terbangun dengan sendirinya.

"Kei?"

Yu mengguncang tubuh Kei pelan. Namun cukup untuk membuat mata dibalik kacamata itu terbuka. Kei menguap, merenggangkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Sudah di sekolah?"

"Yeah," gumam Yu, "Ayo tukang tidur!"

Kei menggerutu sesaat, namun tetap berdiri dan keluar dari bus dengan Yu yang mengekorinya.

Sekolah mereka bukan sekolah besar. Namun cukup bergengsi. Dengan halaman cukup luas, bus khusus club berprestasi, dan dua gedung bertingkat. Yang menyambut mereka adalah gapura bertuliskan 'KARASUNO' dalam huruf kanji, seorang penjaga sekolah yang terlihat bersemangat, dan sesosok wanita yang terkenal akan kecantikannya.

Yu merubah wajahnya dengan ekspresi berseri, seperti melihat seorang bidadari, "Kiyoko-san, Selamat pagi. Hari ini pun kau terlihat cantik."

Kei mendenguskan tawa ketika melihat Kiyoko-san mengabaikannya, "Untuk hari ini bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Sawamura ketika dia datang nanti, dan pergi ke gedung olahraga satu setelahnya?" pintanya sembari memberikan map yang Yu tidak tahu apa isinya. Mungkin tentang kejuaraan Voli sekolahnya.

"Tentu."

Namun nyatanya Yu tak mempedulikannya. Baik itu Kiyoko-san yang mengabaikannya, atau dengusan Kei yang mengundang emosinya. Bahkan memberikan respons penuh semangat yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Kiyoko-san berbalik, membungkuk singkat pada Kei demi mengucapkan salam, dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yu dengan wajah penuh kagumnya, atau Kei yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Yu mendongak, menatap Kei dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kei, ada apa?"

Kei mendengus, "Cepat selesaikan urusanmu, dan kutunggu kau di cafetaria. Tiga puluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi!"

Belum sempat Yu memprotes Kei telah meninggalkannya. Oh Yu tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Kei.

 **TBC or Disc?**

 **A/N**

 **Oh aku tak pernah jadi dewasa. Dan cerita apalagi yang kubuat ini? Biarkan sajalah.**

 **Saya datang lagi dengan TsukixNoya dengan tema supranatural, Hurt/comfort, namun masih akan menonjolkan sisi kehidupan sehari-harinya. Noya adalah siluman kucing, you know /yes**

 **Meski seperti yang kalian lihat di atas, konflik berasal dari keluarga, aku takkan menyebutkan tentang ayah ataupun bunda. Mungkin sepupu atau apa. Jika kalian bertanya tentang nekoma, itu bisa jadi satu spesies dengan Noya. Cuma Karasuno murni sekolah biasa. Saya adalah penulis yang tak bisa menggambarkan sesuatu yang abstrak macam perasaan, makanya selalu ada konflik yang agak berbelit demi menyokong keberadaan cerita contohnya genre supranatural. Saya tidak bisa membuat pure slice of life kalau kalian mau tahu. Minimnya pengalaman, pengetahuan, referensi, dan perasaan membuat saya tidak bisa membuat konflik tentang kehidupan sehari-hari.**

 **Saya Ganti umurnyaTsukki, baru sadar tadi.**

 **Maafkan atas segala ke-OOC-an mereka, saya agak bingung. Noya itu bersemangat, tapi kalo buat yang sedih-sedih gimana caranya? Dan akhirnya saya berpikir bodo amat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kritik dan Saran akan sangat membantu keberlangsungan cerita.**


	2. Kelopak ke-2

**Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : BL(of course), TsukixNeko!Noya, Typo(s), Gaje, berbelit-belit, dll.**

 **By : Arina Ash**

 **Saya menolak menyesali keberadaan fic ini.**

OooOooO

Apapun yang terjadi, Kei menolak mentah-mentah jika dirinya sedang cemburu. Namun nyatanya dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melempar pandangan tidak suka pada interaksi Yu, dan Kiyoko-san yang kelewat dekat. Apalagi tingkah Yu yang terang-terangan menyukai Kiyoko-san. Jangan ingatkan Kei terhadap perlakuan kelas Yu pada pemuda itu. Beruntung Kei mengerti apa yang membuat mereka melakukan semua itu pada Yu. Dirinyapun tahu dia tak memiliki hak untuk menolak mereka, akan tetapi dirinya juga tak memiliki kendali pada apa yang dirasakannya.

Mengabaikan Yu yang menggerutu atas perintah seenaknya, Kei memasuki area cafetaria. Salahkan Yu yang menyuruh mereka untuk cepat berangkat sehingga melewatkan sarapan. Salahkan pagi yang masih terlalu dini yang membuat cafetaria begitu sepi tanpa pengunjung. Bahkan belum semua penjual yang sudah menggelar dagangan. Setidaknya Kei ingin mengambil sisi positif tentang tempat ini tak akan berisik, sekaligus makanannya masih tersisa banyak untuk dipilih.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi, dan mulai mengambil buku tebal yang seharusnya dia tinggalkan hari ini. Tak lupa memasang headphone di telinganya, dan mendengarkan tracklist favorit. Seorang pelayan yang dikenalnya menghampirinya, dan tanpa melepas headphone Kei memesan secangkir coklat panas, dan memintanya mengantarkan dua sandwich ketika Yu datang nanti. Kei tak perlu repot-repot mendeskripsikan padanya siapa itu Yu, mereka sudah saling mengenal. Bahkan Kei mengetahui nama gadis ini dari kucing itu.

Bermenit-menit berlalu tanpa dirasa, setelah menulis pesanan pelayan pergi, dan datang lagi dengan cangkir yang mengepulkan asap panas, dan serbuan wangi coklat yang menggugah selera. Kei mengangguk sekilas, kemudian kembali meniti buku. Kei menikmati aktivitasnya hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya, dan mendudukkan diri di depan Kei tanpa permisi.

Awalnya Kei berharap itu adalah Yu, namun ketika mendapati siapa yang datang Kei mendengus, dan melepas headphone-nya demi menjawab salam.

"Selamat pagi, Tsukki."

Orang itu menunjukkan senyum ramah yang amat familiar.

"Hn ... kau menggangguku Yamaguchi."

Bukannya merasa tersinggung, sang penyapa malah tertawa kecil dan membalas, "Maaf Tsukki. Apa yang kau baca?" tanyanya ketika melihat buku tebal yang berada di atas tangan Kei. Kei bertanya-tanya apakah Yamaguchi benar-benar penasaran atau hanya basa-basi seperti biasa?

Dia mengangkat bukunya, menunjukkan judul yang mengisi sampul coklat yang telah kusam. Buku itu tak begitu besar, mungkin sebesar buku tulis, namun tebalnya mencapai 4 cm. Tentu saja Yamaguchi meneguk ludah paksa, berpikir ulang kali jika Kei mulai menawarinya untuk membaca. Oh dilihat dari manapun buku itu perlu pemahaman lebih, dan dengan tebalnya mungkin akan perlu waktu satu tahun bagi Yamaguchi untuk mengerti secara penuh. Dia tak sejenius Tsukishima Kei.

"Kau masih suka membaca rupanya," ucapnya berbasa-basi.

Kei mendenguskan sesuatu seperti berisik, atau sesuatu semacamnya. Namun Yamaguchi bukanlah orang yang baru beberapa hari berhubungan dengan Kei. Teman masa kecil bukan hanya isapan jepol belaka. Sudah kebal pula dia dengan segala ucap sakatik, dan tindak-tanduk Kei yang terkadang suka seenaknya sendiri. Atau mungkin sering seenaknya sendiri.

Yamaguchi menatap sekeliling. Merasa ada yang kurang. Kemudian menyuarakan pikirannya, "Dimana Noya-san?" tanyanya. "Biasanya kalian bersama?"

Satu halaman lagi dibalik, "Apa kau cemburu posisimu sebagai ekorku digantikan Yu?" dendang Kei dalam satu tarikan nafas rasa kesal. "Padahal kau sendiri yang memilih mundur setelah Yachi-san mengenalkan dirinya, dan menjadi pacarmu."

Yamaguchi mendramatisir dengan memutar bola matanya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja, gelisah memilih antara merasa bersalah, atau malah merasa kesal dengan pernyataan sang teman masa kecil. "Kau tahu betul apa maksudku, Tsukki." Tapi nyatanya ia memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatian si pemuda kaca mata.

Kei memilih untuk menutup buku guna meladeni Yamaguchi yang mungkin akan memulai pembicaraan tentang kebohongan Kei dan Yu tentang hubungan mereka. Maksudnya, Kei tak bisa membohongi Yamaguchi yang notabene mengetahui seluk beluk keluarganya, dan tak ada satupun darah yang menghubungkan Tsukishima dan Nishinoya. Hanya ada Kei dan Yu dengan hubungan aneh mereka.

"Dia sedang bersama Kiyoko-san," jawab Kei dengan sedikit acuh yang dipaksakan. "Melakukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kepentingan clubnya kurasa."

Yamaguchi sendiri mengetahui bahwa Kei, dan Yu bukan hanya dua orang yang memilih untuk tinggal bersama. Kei bukan orang yang akan tinggal dengan orang lain dengan mudah. Sebagai contoh adalah dirinya. Mereka sama-sama melancong dari kampung halaman. Namun memilih untuk tinggal di gedung apartemen yang berbeda. Cukup jauh pula.

"Hei Tsukki," Kei menjawab dengan gumaman sambil menyeruput coklat panasnya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu dengan Noya-san?"

Sesaat Kei membelalakkan matanya, hanya sebuah keterkejutan kecil, tak sampai membuatnya menyemburkan coklat panas pesanannya. Kei meletakkan kembali cangkir putih bergagang itu pada alasnya. Kemudian menatap cairan itu, mencoba mencari jawaban dari sana. Namun ia hanya menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Aku tak tahu." Yamaguchi meloloskan helaan nafas. Ikut bersimpati dengan kebingungan sang sahabat semenjak kecil. "Lagi pula kami sama-sama laki-laki."

"Kurasa tak masalah," jawabnya, yang kemudian menggoyangkan tangannya merasa bersalah ketika Kei memberikan tatapan tajam andalannya, "Maksudku, Kageyama dan Hinata."

Kei mendengus. "Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka!"

"Maaf," gumam Yamaguchi, "Tapi—."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Memotong pembicaraan Yamaguchi, Yu muncul dengan wajah polos, dan sedikit keringat. Kei menatap Yu dengan pandangan sebal, sambil berkata, "Kau terlambat 2 menit dari seharusnya."

Yang dibalas dengan dengusan, sambil meletakkan pantatnya pada kursi di antara Kei dan Yamaguchi, "Hanya 2 menit, jangan mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang sepele, Kei. Dan kau lagi-lagi membuatku meninggalkan Kiyoko-san ditengah kegiatan." Yu memilih untuk mengabaikan Kei dan fokus pada pertanyaan pertama yang dia lontarkan pada Yamaguchi, yang anehnya menjadi gugup, "Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"I-Itu ..."

Yamaguchi tergagap, antara tak bisa menjawab, atau mungkin memang tak bisa membohongi wajah penuh tanya Nishinoya Yu. Yamaguchi sendiri tak pernah tega menipu wajah polos bersemangat yang bahkan lebih ekstrim dari pemuda matahari yang berada di kelas sebelah.

"Hanya hubungan Kageyama dan Hinata. Apakah hubungan mereka sama dengan Yamaguchi, dan Yachi-san."

Seolah menjadi penyelamat Kei menjawab dengan wajah acuh tak acuh menipu yang amat sempurna. Yu menepuk bahu Yamaguchi keras, tertawa lebar menertawakan gugupnya Yamaguchi hanya karena topik sedikit sakral tersebut. "Apa-apaan kegugupanmu hanya karena membicarakan hubungan mereka. Menurutku sih sama saja, toh mereka menikmati hubungan mereka jadi apa salahnya. Acuhkan saja apa kata orang."

"Benar-benar seperti seseorang yang amat kukenal," gumaman Kei dari balik telapak tangannya yang sedang membenarkan kaca mata, menarik sudut emosi milik Yu.

"Apa katamu, Tsukishima Kei?!"

"Cihh ..." Kei mendecih tak suka. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, Yu!"

Diantara mereka berdua, Yamaguchi terkekeh menengahi. Rasanya lucu melihat mereka tak pernah akur, namun sama-sama mengerti satu sama lain. Namun di satu sisi Yamaguchi tak bisa melihat mereka berada dalam tipuan perasaan mereka sendiri. Yamaguchi mengerti bagaimana mereka saling membutuhkan, namun sama-sama tak bisa mengungkapkan.

OooOooO

Kelas dimulai lebih lambat dari biasanya. Setelah menghabiskan Sandwich—karena dipaksa Kei—Yu berangkat kekelasnya seorang diri. Karena dia dan Kei tidak berada di gedung yang sama. Sementara Kei ke kelasnya bersama Yamaguchi. Yu menelan bulat-bulat pelajaran yang disodorkan oleh guru di depan kelas, tanpa benar-benar mengerti. Nyatanya deretan angka yang guru itu bilang mudah begitu sulit dipahami. Yu lebih memilih untuk menatap kelas yang hening menatap papan.

Yu bukan orang yang dapat diterima dimanapun. Hanya saja dia bukan pula orang menyedihkan yang tak bisa beradaptasi. Wajahnya telah hafal bagaimana caranya berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Kelasnya menyambut kedatangannya dengan senang hati. Khususnya para remaja putri yang kerap mengacak rambutnya karena gemas. Namun bukan berarti dia diterima. Hanya Yu sebagai manusia lah yang menjadi bagian dari kelas ini. Bukan Yu yang merupakan setegah siluman.

Sekali waktu Yu sering merasa khawatir jika kecenderungannya sebagai kucing lah yang menarik perhatian para gadis. Mengingat mereka sering sekali menyebutnya imut, lucu, ataupun menggemaskan yang notabene adalah sebutan umum yang digunakan untuk memuji seekor hewan peliharaan khususnya kucing. Yu takut bila identitasnya terbongkar. Jika itu terjadi bukan hanya ia yang terkena imbas. Kei akan menerima hal yang sama. Dan Yu tak mau Kei mendapat pengalaman yang sama dengannya.

Yu meringis ketika sebuah penghapus papan tulis menghantam kepalanya ketika tidak mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Dan menemukannya telah tertidur di tengah pelajaran. Dia mengusap kepalanya dengan tawa geli temannya sebagai latar. Yu mengembangkan senyum bodohnya. Mengatakan "Maaf," dan meminta izin untuk ke toilet.

Dia menatap tampilan dirinya di toilet. Beruntung gurunya membangunkannya tepat waktu meski dengan cara ekstrim. Dan beruntung pula Toilet sedang sepi. Sehingga ia bisa meratapi telinga yang menyembul dari balik rambut jabriknya untuk lima menit kedepan.

Yu menghela nafasnya pelan. Menyentuh telinganya hati-hati, kemudian mengerang frustasi. Dia perlu menunggu sebelum dia bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Dia juga tidak begitu mengerti unsur magis yang dibawa telinganya. Tak ada informasi yang akurat. Hanya praduganya, dan dia tak begitu memikirkan kemungkinan ia bisa menggunakan sesuatu yang bersikap magis. Bahkan menghindarinya, ia ingin menjadi sesuatu yang normal. Tapi dengan telinga ini, rasanya mustahil.

Ekornya bergerak tak nyaman dari balik celana panjangnya. Ekor bisa tersembunyi dengan mudah meski sangat tak nyaman, tapi telinga ini. Huh ... bagaimana jika dia hanya memiliki telinga normal, bukan telingan tambahan yang mencuat dari balik rambutnya? Apakah ia akan memiliki kehidupan normal, hangat, dan menyenangkan di antara keluarganya? Atau tetap menjadi dirinya yang tak bisa diterima dimanapun, dan yang paling buruk adalah tak bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan Kei? Yu tak ingin memikirkan apapun.

Saat seseorang masuk kedalam bilik toilet, beruntung telinga kucingnya telah bisa kembali di sembunyikan. Memang seperti ini. Yu hanya harus mendapatkan waktu untuk sendiri selama 5 menit, dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang semula. Yang penuh kepura-puraan. Dan Yu tak tahu sampai kapan kehidupannya akan berjalan seperti ini. Sesuai dengan keinginan kecilnya untuk di terima sebagai manusia meski palsu.

OooOooO

Ketika Yu kembali ke kelas, dia dihadiahi sebuah kabar gembira bahwa gurunya mendapat tugas dadakan. Dan beruntung rasanya ia akan memiliki waktu kosong lebih cepat. Para gadis mulai mengerubunginya dan memulai ritual mengusap rambutnya yang membuatnya sungguh kesal. Mungkin ini efek dari munculnya telinga, dan ekornya. Selalu seperti ini, menarik para gadis mendekat dan mengelus rambutnya. Membuatnya mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mendengkur, atau dia akan mengundang cekikikan kesenangan dari para gadis.

"Kau selalu menggemaskan, Noya-chan," salah satu dari mereka yang berambut coklat ikal menggeram tidak sabar. Mungkin dia ingin mencubit pipi Yu dengan gemas, atau melakukan hal yang serupa. "Seperti kucing di rumahku."

Tubuh Yu menegang ketika mendengarnya, kemudian berteriak, "Hei hentikan! Bisa kah aku menjadi populer sebagai seorang lelaki?"

Sementara yang lain menjawab dengan sedikit tawa geli, "Aku lebih berpikir Noya-san adalah adik menggemaskan kelas ini."

Yu menghela nafas frustasi. Sampai mereka puas, dia takkan bisa lepas dari situasi ini. Para lelaki disana hanya tertawa sembari berkata, "Wow Nishinoya yang populer."

"Aku sungguh tak berharap populer dengan cara ini, sialan."

Yu heran bahkan dengan mulutnya yang sedikit seenaknya, teman-temannya tetap menganggapnya sebagai kucing kecil peliharaan kelas. Huh meski secara harfiah begitulah perannya di dunia. Setelah beberapa usapan, wajah memerah, dan menahan rasa malu barulah ia bisa melepaskan nafas lega, dan kembali duduk diantara para lelaki yang membuatnya sungguh normal. Ow ... namun tidak dengan obrolan mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka menepuk bahu Yu, "Entah bagaimana pendapat yang lain, tapi aku setuju dengan para gadis."

"Toujo jangan mulai lagi," Yu mengerang tertahan. "Dengar! Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Aku adalah pria 17 tahun normal oke?"

Toujo yang yang lainnya tertawa mendengar penuturannya. Membuat Yu semakin kesal, dan berniat menendangnya jika saja Toujo tak menghentikan niatnya, "Baiklah baiklah aku percaya," namun jawabannya masih menyiratkan ketidak percayaan, "Hanya saja tubuh dan wajahmu sangat muda jadi well ... alami saja jika kami hampir tak percaya. Bisa jadi kau memalsukan identitasmu," ucapnya yang diamini oleh sekitarnya.

"Bagus," dengus Yu. "Memang apa alasannya sampai aku repot-repot melakukannya?"

Mereka tertawa atas segala respon Yu yang mereka anggap lucu. Bukan berarti Yu membencinya. Kehidupannya di sekolah cukup menyenangkan dengan adanya mereka. Kehidupan di apartemen Kei pun cukup membuatnya nyaman ketimbang rumahnya sendiri, asal lupakan saja sikap Kei yang sering keterlaluan jika menyangkut hubungannya. Tapi sekali lagi Yu tidak membencinya.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca.**

 **Untuk bagian akhir akan kujelaskan. Kenapa Noya menjadi bulan-bulanan para gadis dikelas, karena Noya masih membawa aura kucingnya. Coba saja ada kucing yang mendekati kalian, tentu bakal bikin pengen mengusap kepalanya saking gemesnya. Secara pribadi saya sangat menyukai kucing. Karena itulah.**

 **Dan well ... Noya terlihat kecewekan banget ya? G gomenasai. Saya mencoba membuatnya tetap terlihat laki-laki, tapi dengan segala keimutan seekor kucing, ah persetan mau jantan betina tetap saja kadar imutnya setara. Apalagi status Noya adalah Uke. Sangat berat untuk menjaga chara Noya yang berisik dan pengen populer. Eh rupanya dia menjadi populer dengan cara yang salah. Horee...**

 **Dan Tsukishima ya ... si seme rada sulit di tulis. Gemes juga sama Tsukki, karena dia arogan tapi rada Tsundere dan posesif trus kacamataan. Aww mau satu dong buat dijadiin pacar /ahem lupakan**

 **Errr... /Sejujurnya author tak bisa bilang 'errr'/dilarang curhat/**

 **Maaf chapter kemarin ada sedikit revisi, Tsukki itu berumur 16 kenapa malah kutulis 17. Jadi ini chapter ku update di hari yang sama, biar cepet bisa di luruskan. Rada lambat karena chapter ini dikebut habis ulangan tadi.**

 **Sekian dari saja**

 **Kritik dan Saran akan sangat membantu keberlangsungan cerita.**


	3. Kelopak ke-3

**Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : BL(of course), TsukixNeko!Noya, Typo(s), Gaje, berbelit-belit, dll.**

 **By : Arina Ash**

 **Saya menolak menyesali keberadaan fic ini.**

 **OooOooO**

Ada satu sifat Kei yang selalu menjadi hal yang menyebalkan bagi Yu. Protektif. Kei adalah orang yang hampir tak pernah membiarkan Yu keluar bersama teman-temannya. Entah apa alasannya. Yu telah cukup lelah untuk meminta izin. Bila dia tidak berkata pada Kei kemana ia akan pergi, Yu hanya akan mendapati wajah masam Kei saat kembali pulang. Dan Yu sangat benci melihat Kei marah, terutama padanya.

Seperti hari ini, Yu menemukan Kei berdiri di sebelah pintu kelasnya. Bersandar santai pada dinding lengkap dengan headphone-nya sembari sesekali membenarkan kaca matanya. Bahkan dia telah disana sebelum guru yang mengajar kelas Yu selesai. Dia beralasan pelajaran dikelasnya selesai lebih cepat, dan menampik fakta bahwa ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Lagi pula Kei tidak butuh semua perhatian mereka. Beberapa siswi terlihat mencoba menyapanya, namun Kei hanya mendengus tanpa berniat untuk menatap apalagi membalas sapaan. Yu menatap jengah tangan Kei yang menarik lengannya ketika dia baru saja keluar, memutuskan sepihak mereka bakal pulang bersama.

"Kei!" Yu menggeram kesal. Mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap heran. "Aku ada kegiatan club setelah ini. Kau tahu aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja."

"Persetan dengan kegiatan clubmu, sudah cukup untuk tadi pagi." Kei membalas tanpa menatap.

Dibelakangnya, Yu melangkah terhuyung-huyung. Jangan menyamakan langkah kaki mereka. Lebar kaki Kei jauh lebih baik ketimbang sepasang penyangga mungil milik Yu. "Dengarkan aku, Kei!" Dia menarik tangannya. Menatap kesal Kei yang balas menatap sama dari balik lensa kacamata, "Kau tidak bisa membuatku membolos kegiatan siang ini. Kejuaraan akan dilaksakan sebentar lagi dan-."

"Dan kuingat aku sudah bilang peduli setan dengan kegiatan clubmu," Kei menurunkan temponya. Tidak ingin seseorang menegurnya karena dikira sedang bermasalah dengan Yu. Meski nyatanya mereka memang bermasalah. Kei masih menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Yu menghela nafas frustasi, Bagus sekarang Kei dalam mode keras kepala yang takkan bisa dibantah. "Kau harus mengganti waktu pagi ini. Kita perlu belanja, dan aku ingin kare."

Permintaan apalagi ini. Yu mendengus sebal. Dia dipaksa membolos hanya karena permintaan aneh itu? Oh sial ... bagaimana bisa Kei sekonyol ini? "Kei dengar! Aku masih bisa membuatkanmu kare meski aku pulang sedikit lebih sore, Okay? Aku akan izin pada Daichi-san. Dan hei ... seingatku kau juga bisa membuat kare, bukan?"

Kei melipat tangan keras kepala, "Aku tak ingat pernah bilang aku ingin karena buatanku sendiri. Untuk apa aku repot-repot menarikmu jika aku membuat kare sendiri, dan menikmatinya?"

Menyerah. Apapun yang Yu katakan takkan merubah keputusan Kei. Sementara itu Kei memasang senyum puas. Merasa menang atas argumennya dengan Yu. Dia menarik Yu lagi. Kei tahu jika mereka berpapasan dengan Sugawara, atau Daichi-san rencananya untuk menarik Yu siang ini akan gagal. Dia tak peduli jika Yu bertemu teman se timnya yang berisik, Tanaka-san. Atau senior besar bermental kecil, Asahi-san. Dia tak peduli. Setidaknya Kei bisa menipu mereka, tapi tidak dengan Daichi-san, dan Suga. Terlalu sulit.

Kei berjalan cepat. Melewati satu dua belokan koridor. Berpapasan dengan beberapa pelajar yang masih ada tugas piket. Memutar jalan ketika melihat Kiyoko-san berjalan kearah gedung 1. Kei tidak ingin Yu melihatnya, karena dia bakal kerepotan membujuk Yu lagi. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan mereka mencapai pintu keluar. Yu menarik nafas tersenggal, dia sudah cukup lelah meski sebenarnya dia adalah atlit olah raga sekolah ini. Namun mengikuti langkah Kei itu sulit sekali. Apalagi dia dalam keadaan tergesa. Yu bahkan tak bisa memprotes ketika dia tanpa sengaja melihat siulet Kiyoko-san. Kei menarik seringai yang menyebalkan bagi Yu. Lanjut berjalan diantara lautan manusia yang bertujuan sama yaitu pulang. Menunggu bis dipemberhentian. Menikmati tingkah Yu yang memasang wajah sebal. Kei ingin menarik pipi tembam pemuda itu namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sudah cukup dengan sikapnya tadi. Jika dia melakukannya, Yu bakal benar-benar marah. Dan Kei tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Beberapa siswa jelas menatap mereka dalam kebingungan. Beberapa seolah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, meski sebenarnya Kei tahu mereka mencuri pandang beberapa kali. Sudah menjadi perbincangan umum soal hubungan Kei dan Yu yang jelas lebih dari sekedar sepupu. Kei terlalu protektif, sementara Yu sama saja. Hanya saja Kei lebih arogan dalam menunjukkannya, sementara Yu menampik pernyataan itu. Jelas sekali mencoba menyembunyikannya. Kei seolah menuli, dia menarik lengan Yu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Seorang gadis yang Yu kenal merupakan siswa cerdas kelas sebelas duduk di kanannya. Menarik perhatian Yu padanya.

Menit demi menit berlalu dengan percakapan ringan antara Yu, dan gadis bernama Haruko itu. Haruko menyukai semua tingkah Yu. Sering berubah-ubah ekspresi, dan terasa seperti adik ketimbang teman sepantaran. Hampir semua orang menganggapnya begitu. Yu sebagai seorang lelaki, dia terlalu menggemaskan. Yu merona ketika lagi-lagi dia dipuji menggemaskan, atau imut. Mengundah dengus Kei yang diabaikannya. Haruko menatap bingung Yu yang tidak berdiri saat bus datang. Haruko ingat seharusnya mereka berada dalam satu bus. Namun Yu menjawab sembari mengangkat bahunya santai, "Kei mengajak kami berbelanja hari ini, oh sejujurnya memaksa." Haruko memberikan sebuah senyum maklum, kemudian melambai dan meninggalkan Yu bersama Kei seiring berjalannya Bus.

Setelah hanya mereka berdua—karena kebanyakan pelajar yang bersama mereka menaiki bus itu—Kei kembali mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan Yu. "Obrolan yang sangat mengasikkan," gerutunya sarkatis.

Yu mendengus, "Hanya beberapa menit, Kei. Dan kau menyakiti tanganku!" Yu menepis tangan Kei keras.

Kei mengabaikan gerutuan Yu. "Keluarkan telingamu!" Lebih memilih untuk memberikan perintah dengan intonasi rendah. Mengundah ekspresi bingung Yu, dan berteriak dalam nada tidak percaya.

"Hah?" Yu tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan orang ini sebenarnya, "Kau gila?!"

"Tidak," kata Kei cepat. "Setidaknya belum."

Yu memutar bola matanya. Mendramatisir keadaan. "Kita berada di tempat umum ingat?"

"Tidak."

"Kei!" Yu mengerang frustasi. "Jangan terus-terusan menggodaku!"

Kei mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yu menatap bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya telah tiba. "Setengah dari niatku adalah menggoda. Tapi sepertinya lebih condong kearah aku memang benar-benar ingin kau melakukannya."

Oh siapapun tolong pukul kepala bocah ini.

OooOooO

Awalnya bus mereka berjalan lambat. Melewati beberapa halte sambil menaikkan, dan menurunkan beberapa penumpang. Yu mendapatkan sebuah kursi kosong, namun Kei tidak. Kei bersikeras untuk meminta Yu duduk, sementara ia berdiri. Matanya melotot marah ketika Yu berniat memberikan tempat duduknya pada seorang gadis dari sekolah lain. Yu mengerang, berkata "Dia bisa menjadi korban pelecehan seksual di bus yang penuh ini, Kei."

Kei mendelik. Tidak menyukai pendapat Yu. "Kau punya kecenderungan menjadi korban lebih besar dari pada gadis itu." Menunjukkan gadis itu dengan dagunya tak sopan. Gadis itu mengumamkan kata maaf, dan berkata ia tidak apa-apa. Namun Yu bersikeras, dan Kei gemas sekali dengan sikapnya. "Jika kau mau kupeluk sepanjang kau berdiri, maka akan kuperbolehkan." Ancaman itu cukup ampuh untuk membuat seorang Nishinoya Yu berhenti keras kepala dengan wajah memerah menahan malu, sekaligus kesal. Dimana harga dirinya sebagai kakak kelas sebenarnya?

Setelah penumpang penuh. Perjalanan lima belas menit berlangsung lebih cepat karena jalanan legang. Kei mendului Yu keluar bus, dan berjalan kearah sebuah supermarket sepuluh meter di depan mereka. Yu menyusul terburu-buru. Rupanya ia cukup kesulitan keluar tadi. Sementara disisi lain Yu belum melupakan kekesalannya tadi.

Kei mendengus, "Masih sebal?" Menatap Yu dnegan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat. Yu tidak menjawab. Melenggang masuk kedalam supermarket, dan mengambil troli yang segera diambil alih Kei. "Kau bakal terlihat lucu jika mendorongnya."

"Hei!" Yu berteriak tak terima. Salah satu petugas tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Membuat Yu malu karena terlalu cepat emosi. Petugas menggumamkan kata maaf, dan selamat datang. Bertanya untuk berbasa basi, apakah pemuda itu adalah adik Kei. Yang dijawab dengan candaan menyebalkan bahwa dia adalah pacarnya. Petugas itu tertawa canggung, oh hubungan sesama jenis. Tak banyak yang menerimanya. Meski untuk Yu masa bodoh. Yu menengahi perbincangan menyesatkan Kei. Sebelum petugas itu mengusir mereka karena salah paham. "Dia hanya bercanda. Kami sepupu. Sungguh."

"Oh ..." Petugas itu masih tertawa canggung, "Baiklah semoga kalian mendapatkan apa yang kalian cari di toko kami." Petugas berusia sedikit lebih tua dari Yu itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yu menatap tajam pada Kei yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Semakin merasa kesal ketika melihat Kei seolah menyukai reaksi pak petugas. Petugas itu terlihat jijik, itu artinya dia percaya bahwa Kei dan Yu adalah sepesang kekasih.

"Kau tahu itu adalah candaan yang sama sekali tak lucu."

Kei menyeringai, mendorong troli pada bagian tempat penuh daging kesukaan mereka. "Aku memang tak pandai membuat lelucon," gumam Kei acuh. Mengambil beberapa daging kualitas menengah. Menimang-nimang mana yang akan mereka ambil. Sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu dan memasukkan semua. Kei tidak mengerti dimana letak perbedaan daging yang sama-sama masih segar. Lanjut pada daerah sayuran. Yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Yu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menghela nafas pelan. "Kei bisakah kare malam ini tanpa sayur?"

"Tidak." Kei menjawab tegas. Mengambil beberapa kentang, dan memasukkannya ke troli. Beberapa sayuran hijau. Dan bumbu-bumbu lain untuk pesta kare malam ini. Dia mengambil banyak sayur karena tahu Yu benci bila diminta makan sayur. Tentu saja Kei memaksa. Pagi ini saja, Kei memaksa Yu memakan selada di sandwich Yu yang hampir dibuang si kucing.

Yu menggeram, "Kau tahu kucing benci sayur."

"Secara teknis kau memiliki tubuh manusia." Dia menatap Yu, "Dan manusia membutuhkan serat." Oh Kei takkan melewatkan waktu ketika ia memaksa Yu memakan banyak sayuran untuk kebutuhan manusianya.

OooOooO

Yu berpikir malam ini akan berjalan baik. Dia telah melupakan kemarahannya atas perlakuan seenaknya Kei beberapa saat lalu. Kei dengan sukses menghentikan rajukannya dengan tiga buah es krim. Kei mendengus menahan tawa ketika melihat Yu dalam kerepotan membawa dua stik es krim, sementara tangan satunya memasukkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya. Memakan dalam gigitan besar, yang membuat gigi Kei ngilu hanya dengan melihatnya. Dia mengingat kan Yu tentang giginya bisa sakit jika dia melakukannya. Dan yang paling buruk perutnya. Tapi Yu mengabaikkannya, terlalu larut pada rasa manis eskrim kesukaannya.

Perjalanan mereka cukup menyenangkan. Kei menurut dengan membawa sekantong besar plastik bahan makanan sendiri. Dia menolak saat Yu mau membantunya. Lagi pula bagaimana caranya Yu membantu mereka saat kedua tangannya penuh eskrim? Bis yang mereka tumpangi legang. Dan Kei tidak memprotes cara makannya yang asal-asalan. Toh Kei menikmatinya. Tiga stik es krim tandas tepat ketika Yu melihat sebuah mobil kuning terparkir di depan apartemen mereka. "Seseorang membeli mobil baru?"

Yu mendongak menatap Kei dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Dan dia terkejut ketika melihat Kei memasang wajah keras, dengan mata yang terfokus pada mobil yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Seseorang turun dari mobil. Mereka cukup mirip, tapi berbeda. Yu tak mengerti dimana kemiripan mereka, tapi dia bisa merasakannya. Lebih pendek dari pada Kei, namun kelihatan lebih tua. Memiliki aura yang berbeda pula. Dia menggunakan kaus santai, jeans belel, dan sepatu mengkilat. Rambutnya tak terlalu rapi, dan senyumnya ramah. Yu pikir orang itu adalah tetangga baru mereka, namun melihat wajah Kei yang semakin tegang ketika orang itu melihatnya, Yu merasa tidak yakin dengan pikirannya.

"Kei!" Orang itu menyapa Kei dengan nama kecilnya. Yu menyerngit heran. Yu yakin sekali hanya dirinya disini yang memanggil Kei dengan namanya. Tapi kenapa dia memanggil Kei dengan dengan namanya? Kei menyerahkan bungkusan belanjaan begitu saja. Membuat Yu memasang wajah bingung, namun belum sempat memprotes, Kei telah memerintahkan Yu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Masuklah kedalam. Dan jangan membukakan pintu untuk siapapun kecuali aku datang!"

"Tapi-." Suara Yu tercekat ketika Kei menatap tajam kearahnya, "Sekarang Yu!" Memerintahkannya sekali lagi dan membuat Yu tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurut.

Dia berjalan tergesa-gesa, melewati orang itu yang memasang wajah bingung. "Hei ... Kenapa kau menyuruhnya masuk?" Dia berucap tak percaya pada tindakan Kei. "Kau tunggu ... siapa namamu?" Yu hampir saja berbalik dan menjawab ketika Kei berkata geram, "Jangan katakan apapun!"

Yu menaiki tangga dengan tergesa. Beban berat yang dibawanya, dan tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil membuatnya kesulitan. Dia hampir terpeleset ketika berada di tangga teratas, karena air bekas hujan semalam. Dia menjatuhkan belanjaannya. Dengan cepat menyeret belanjaannya. Membuka kunci pintu, dan segera masuk, dan menguncinya kembali.

Yakin bahwa Yu telah aman. Tak bisa melihat, ataupun mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Kei melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyapa. Tentu saja dengan nada tak suka yang tak ia sembunyikan. "Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Kei menatap orang itu, menarik perhatiannya dari Yu. "Kak?"

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Konflik pertama ayo kita libatkan keluarga Tsukishima. Aku kebingungan dengan konfliknya si seme, kalo Noya sih udah dapet. Cuma entah kenapa aku lebih suka menyelesaikan punya Tsukki lebih dulu. OOC u.u. Tapi maafkanlah daku. Oke cukup basa basinya. Sampai jumpa ch depan.**

 **Silahkan memberi kritikan dengan cara yang baik. Karena Kritik akan membangun seseorang.**


	4. Kelopak ke-4

**Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : BL(of course), TsukixNeko!Noya, Typo(s), Gaje, berbelit-belit, dll.**

 **By : Arina Ash**

 **Saya menolak menyesali keberadaan fic ini.**

OooOooO

Setelah apa yang terjadi selama seharian ini, Kei berharap ia akan mendapatkan malam yang legang. Mendapatkan waktu luang untuknya dan Yu dengan hidangan kare buatan sendiri yang menggugah selera. Dia menatap senang Yu yang berjalan di depannya dengan eskrim yang semakin berkurang. Sesekali mengomentarinya tentang penampilannya yang sangat kekanakan. Jauh dari umur tujuh belas tahun. Semakin bersemangat lagi ketika Yu melupakan rajukannya. Oh Kei sungguh heran. Dimananya dari Nishinoya Yu setahun lebih tua darinya? Tingkahnya lebih kekanakan darinya—atau mungkin dirinya saja yang terlalu kaku?-. Wajahnya dikaruniai baby face yang imut. Tubuhnya sangat mungil dibawah rata-rata, dan apa lagi? Kei mulai curiga Yu telah menipunya.

Tapi ketika dia memasuki pelataran, wajahnya mengeras. Jantungnya seolah menolak melanjutkan kerja. Begitu pula paru-parunya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada kemilau kap mobil dimana bayangan seseorang yang amat dia kenal duduk menunggu. Di kursi kemudi.

Kei tak perlu banyak bercakap, saat orang itu keluar ia memutuskan untuk memaksa Yu masuk kerumah. Pun abai dengan pertanyaan Yu yang kebingungan. Lupa pula dengan wajahnya yang pasti memasang amarah. Dadanya bergemuruh setelah menemukan sistem kerjanya lagi. Nadanya jauh dari kata lembut. Tak pula tergerak ketika Yu hampir terpeleset di tangga teratas.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Yu tak akan terlibat, Kei melangkahkan kakinya. Menenangkan dirinya ketika orang itu masih menaruh perhatian lebih pada pintu yang baru saja ditutup, dan dikunci diatas sana. "Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Kei menatap orang itu, menarik paksa perhatiannya dari Yu. Tak pula menyembunyikan nada tak suka dalam suaranya. "Kak?"

Dia yang lebih tua menghela nafas. Pertanyaannya tak di jawab. Dan sekarang sambutan yang menolak dari adiknya sendiri. Dia tahu dirinya salah, tapi dirinya telah menghukum dirinya sendiri atas perbuatannya dengan sang adik. Akiteru namanya. Beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Kei. Memasang wajah merasa bersalah, dan menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat di paksakan.

"Kenapa kau memaksanya naik, Kei?" Terlihat jelas nada heran dan kecewa di pertanyaannya, "Sejujurnya aku ingin bertemu dengan teman sekamarmu."

Kei menolak untuk menaruh perhatian pada pertanyaan Akiteru. "Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku, kak!"

Akiteru menghela nafas. Dia telah mengantisipasi respon adiknya. Tapi tidak serta merta hatinya akan menerima. "Kelihatannya kau tak pernah berniat mengajakku mampir." Dia menunjuk mobil dengan ibu jari. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Dia menatap tumpukan ban bekas di sudut pelataran. Memutukan itu lebih menarik ketimbang sorot mata adiknya. "Mau berkendara denganku sebentar?"

Kei mengurut kening. Menatap cahaya matahari yang terhalang gedung tinggi. Hampir ternggelam setelah menyelesaikan tugas di belahan bumi ini. Sepertinya ia akan melewatkan makan malam bersama kucing kecilnya malam ini.

OooOooO

Sorot lampu mobil kuning membelah kota dengan kecepatan standart. Ingin menikmati ramainya malam oleh hilir mudik pekerja kantoran yang telah selesai mencari nafkah untuk keluarga mereka. Sayang seribu sayang, penumpang mobil tak menikmati keadaan. Satu orang berpura-pura fokus menyetir, meskipun matanya jelalatan sesekali menatap penumpang disebelahnya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menopang bahu keluar jendela dengan pikiran entah ada dimana.

Kei masih bisa mengulang masa lalu mereka yang tersimpan rapi diingatan. Menjadikan lamunan sebagai penyetel memori. Dia tahu dirinya menyedihkan. Dia pikir semua telah berakhir seiring kehidupan menyenangkannya dengan Yu.

Nyatanya dia hanya menimbun, bukan membuang. Tidak pula menerima keadaan. Setahun telah berlalu. Namun dia masih tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Dia masih ingat apa yang membuatnya begitu menyedihkan. Bagaimana bisa dia mencintai kakaknya sendiri yang notabene seorang lelaki. Tapi sungguh Kei tak peduli jika dia menyukai sesama jenisnya, tapi ini kakaknya sendiri?

Awalnya Akiteru merasa aneh. Menjauh dari Kei setelah Kei dengan jari bertautan gugup menghampiri kamar kakaknya. Melihat sang kakak tengah memoles bersih bola voli kesayangannya. Kei awalnya ragu, namun dengan debar yang semakin menggila dia memberanikan diri.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Hanya kalimat sederhana. Akiteru menanggapinya dengan senyum menawan, dan menarik adik kesayangannya mendekat. Mendudukkannya di tempat tidur sebelahnya. Hati Kei melambung. Di dalam kamar yang tak terlalu besar itu, Kei harus menelan kekecewaan. "Tentu saja Kei menyukaiku. Aku kan kakakmu. Aku juga menyukaimu. Aku akan sangat sedih jika kau tidak menyukaiku."

"Aku menyukaimu bukan sebagai ..."—suara Kei memelan, hampir menghilang pada kalimat penghabisan, "saudara."

Akiteru menahan napas. Sulung Tsukishima tak pernah berniat membelokkan orientasinya. Apalagi pada adiknya. Dia hanya bisa menutup mulut. Membuka pintu kasar, dan menjauh dari Kei dengan sisa kejijikan yang coba dipendam. Kei tahu dirinya menyedihkan. Bagaimana bisa dia mencintai kakak laki-lakinya sendiri?

Beberapa hari berlalu dengan jarak Kei dan Akiteru yang semakin merenggang. Kei dengan kekecewaan, dan Akiteru dengan rasa malunya. Bohong jika Kei berkata dia tidak frustasi. Bohong bila Kei berkata dia tak depresi. Dia tak bisa berhenti menghujat mulutnya yang seenak jidat beraksi. Tak pernah berhenti pula membenci hatinya yang semakin menggila setiap kali matanya bertemu kakaknya. Membenci dirinya yang tetap saja tak bisa berhenti berharap. Berharap bahwa kakaknya akan membalasnya, padahal ia telah melewati titian yang sakitnya luar biasa bernama patah hati.

Ketika Kei baru saja akan menyerah. Mencoba melarikan dirinya pada banyak hal contohnya belajar, Akiteru datang dengan berlinang air mata. Baru saja mendapati kekasihnya berselingkuh didepannya. Dirinya yang masih bau kencur, tak dapat lagi membendung air mata. Dia yang masih labil tak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya untuk frustasi. Di dalam rumahnya yang jarang dihuni orang tua, Akiteru mencari Kei sebagai sandaran terakhir. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia tengah jijik dengan perasaan Kei. Melupakan pula perasaan adiknya padanya.

Kei tak pernah keberatan jika Akiteru menjadikannya bantal pelipur lara. Membiarkan pula kakaknya memeluk erat dirinya. Membasahi bahunya dengan air mata. Diatas tempat tidur Kei. Tak pula memprotes ketika Akiteru mencuri ciumannya begitu saja. Dia ingat apa yang dikatakan Akiteru malam itu. "Kei kau masih ingat ketika kau bilang kau menyukaiku tempo hari?" Kei mengangguk samar. Tak berani bersuara. Tak pula mengerti arah pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran?" Kei tahu Akiteru tak benar-benar mencintainya. Kei tahu benar dirinya hanyalah pelarian. Tapi dia tak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan senang tiada tara yang dia rasakan.

Hari demi hari mereka lalui dengan suka cita. Akiteru selalu mencium lembut bibir Kei ketika dia pulang. Tidur sekamar dengan Kei. Semakin dekat dengan Kei. Menumbuhkan perasaan terlarang itu pada Kei. Akiteru bersyukur orang tuanya lega pada hubungan mereka. Merasa lega karena mereka bisa akrab setelah kerenggangan yang cukup membuat pasangan Tsukishima cemas. Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Begitu pula merasa senang akan pekerjaan orang tuanya yang membuat dirinya dan Kei mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bersama.

Berkencan ke banyak tempat, tanpa perlu takut mereka terpergok tetangga. Akiteru dengan luwes berkata ingin bermain dengan adiknya sebelum ia kembali ke Tokyo melanjutkan Study. Kei juga semakin tenggelam dalam permainan cinta. Semakin terpuruk pada jurang yang menyuguhkan kebahagiaan. Baginya Akiteru adalah segalanya.

Hingga mereka lalai dengan segalanya. Sebulan setelah hubungan mereka terjalin. Orang tua mereka memergoki Akiteru mengurung Kei dengan tangannya di sofa ruang keluarga. Memberinya kecupan dalam. Nyonya Tsukishima menangis. Sementara Tuan Tsukishima memerah wajahnya karena malu dan amarah.

 _Itu adalah aib keluarga. Kalian melakukan hal yang sangat menjijikkan._

Kei mengingat jelas kalimat itu di ucapkan setelah dirinya dan Akiteru mendapat tamparan keras. Akiteru mengakui kesalahannya. Kei yang notabene keras kepala berdiri dan menantang ayahnya. Apa salahnya jika mereka saling mencintai? Akiteru tak dapat menjawab. Ibu mereka menutup mulut dan menyeka air mata. Ayah Kei menggelap. Sebuah tamparan keras sekali lagi mendarat di pipi Kei. Membuatnya terhuyung dan ditangkap ibunya. Dipeluk dengan kasih sayang, dan membiarkan air matanya tumpah di pelukan sang bunda. Kei kecewa dengan kakaknya yang hanya menurut tanpa membela diri.

"Kau ingin mempermalukan keluarga ini hah? Kau bisa mengencani siapapun asal jangan kakakmu!" Tuan Tsukishima mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si sulung, "Dan kau Akiteru! Bagaimana bisa kau menciumi adikmu seperti seorang kekasih? Tidak ingatkan kau dengan statusmu? Gunakanlah kepalamu! Jadilah lebih dewasa!" Kei kecewa dengan kakaknya yang hanya menutu tanpa membela diri.

Malam itu keputusan dibuat. Akiteru diperintahkan untuk meninggalkan keluarganya. Meneruskan Studi, dan dilarang untuk bertemu dengan Kei apapun yang terjadi. Di hati Kei, dengan menatap sakura yang menggugurkan diri dari celah jendela. Dia memutuskan untuk menghilang dari keluarga ini.

Kei memang menyedihkan.

Dia mengigit bibirnya, dan menatap Akiteru yang menariknya dari lamunan panjang. "Ya?"

Akiteru menatap jalanan yang semakin legang. "Aku memutuskan untuk menikah." Akiteru memilih kata dengan hati-hati. "Itulah kenapa ayah memperbolehkanku bertemu denganmu."

Mata Kei terbelalak, hanya sebentar. Dia juga telah menduga hal ini. Tapi ia tak pernah menduga akan secepat ini. Dadanya mendadak terasa sakit. Begitu sesak. Dan dia memaksakan suara yang menyiratkan kesedihan. "Apakah gadismu cantik?"

Akiteru memaksa senyum. "Sangat cantik. Teman satu fakultas. Dan dia akan menjadi kakak yang menyenangkan aku janji. Kami memang belum bisa menikah sekarang karena belum menyelesaikan studi. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk bertunangan."

"Baguslah." Kei menyandarkan diri pada kursi mobil. Bersikap seolah itu kabar baik. Namun dia tak bisa membohongi hatinya yang terasa perih. Seolah luka telah terbuka kembali. Tak bisa pula membohongi Akiteru yang mengerti dirinya.

"Maaf." Akiteru menggumam penuh penyesalan. "Aku tahu saat itu akulah yang salah. Menganggapmu menjijikkan karena menyukaiku yang notabene laki-laki. Menjadikanmu pelarian karena Miu selingkuh dariku. Menginjak-injak harga dirimu. Maafkan aku. Kau boleh membenciku. Tapi tolong jangan benci dirimu."

Kei menolak untuk membalas tatapan mata Akiteru yang dia tahu begitu sendu dan penuh penyesalan. Dia juga tak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa perasaannya masih tak berubah. Namun dirinya tak ingin membahas tentang hari-hari itu lagi. Atau kemarahan akan menyergapnya kembali, seperti awal ketika dia bertemu Akiteru di pelataran. Setidaknya ia ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesuatu yang remeh. Demi memasang wajah 'aku baik-baik saja' yang sempurna.

Kei menatap jalanan, "Kau yakin menikahi gadis itu karena cinta, atau hanya lari dari kenyataan dan takut tak bisa menemuiku lagi jika belum menikah dengan orang lain? Masih ketakutan dengan ayah?" kemudian berujar sinis.

Sulung Tsukishima memberhentikan mobil ketika lampu sedang menyala merah. Memutuskan untuk menatap Kei dalam dalam beberapa detik yang akan segera menghilang. Akiteru menyunggingkan senyum. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa dirinya tak perlu mengungkit masa itu. "Sial, Kei. Kau membuatku malu." Akiteru mengabaikan gerutuan Kei ketika tinjunya menyapa bahu pemuda berkaca mata. "Tentu saja aku menikahinya karena cinta. Meski sebagian ingin menyatukan keluarga. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengan siapa tadi ... Yu? Oh ya dia cukup manis."

Kei mendengus. Sedikit lega ketika pembicaraan ini membelok menjadi lebih ringan. "Jangan coba-coba mendekatinya! Kau hanya akan menularkan virus brengsekmu padanya. Dia masih sangat polos, dalam beberapa hal sih." Akiteri meringis membalas dengan kau sama brengseknya denganku Kei. Tapi hanya diabaikan oleh si bungsu. "Oh dan perlu kuralat pertanyaanmu, tak ada hubungan antara aku dan Yu."

Akiteru menginjak pedal. Kembali membelah jalanan. "Tapi kalian terlihat dekat." Akiteru membungkam mulut ketika Kei melempar tatapan ganas. "Itu fakta. Dan hei aku tak menolak hubungan kalian sungguh. Hanya perlu kenalkan aku dengannya."

Tentu saja Kei menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Akiteru. Dia masih belum yakin. Bahkan setelah Akiteru meyakinkannya bahwa ayah baik-baik saja dengan hubungan sesama jenis. Tapi tidak dengan hubungan saudara. Ibu merekapun akan merasa sangat senang melihat Yu yang notabene amat manis. Keluarganya juga takkan pusing tentang keturunan, karena Akiteru akan memenuhinya. Toh mereka bisa mengadopsi anak –Dan pembicaraan tentang anak berakhir setelah Kei melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Akiteru bahkan sempat bergurau tentang mengadakan pernikahan bersama. Juga bergurau tentang gaun mana yang akan dipakai Yu. Dress wanita atau Tuksedo seperti mereka. Kei memilih Dress, dan Akiteru bergelak tawa memikirkan hal yang sama. Mereka juga membicarakan sekolah, kiriman uang ayahnya setiap bulan, namun topik terbanyak tetaplah teman serumah Kei.

Sebenarnya Akiteru ingin membawa Kei untuk makan malam. Tapi Kei menolak, dia beralasan masakan Yu sedang menunggu dirumah. Yang mendapat respon dengusan 'dasar pasangan baru, membuat iri saja' dari Akiteru. Kei melotot membantah lagi tentang hubungan mereka. Mencoba menepis desiran aneh di dadanya ketika lagi-lagi kakaknya tertawa. Dan Kei bertanya-tanya kepada siapa desiran itu ditujukan?

Setelah berada didepan rumah, Kei turun dari mobil kuning Akiteru. Melotot lagi ketika Akiteru memaksa Kei untuk mengizikannya mampir. Ingin mengobrol, dan mengenal Yu katanya. Kei membanting pintu mobil dengan kesal. Sementara Akiteru tertawa lagi, dan berkata akan mampir bersama calon tunangan, dan ibunya serta ayahnya bila beliau sempat. Kei hampir saja memprotes namun Akiteru telah menginjak pedal gas dalam. Meninggalkan Kei yang menatap mobil itu hingga dibelokan.

Kei tahu dirinya menyedihkan. Bagaimana bisa hatinya lagi-lagi tersakiti ketika kakaknya memutuskan untuk menikah? Hidup normal dalam keluarga yang utuh. Bagaimana bisa dirinya merasa sekosong ini? Bagaimana bisa dia masih menyimpan perasaan pada kakaknya sendiri.

Kei tahu dirinya menyedihkan. Dibawah rembulan yang menyapukan cahaya lembut di wajahnya. Kei mendapati dirinya kembali patah hati pada cinta terlarangnya.

TBC

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Eksekusi alurku masih payah saja. Okay lah. Ini tentang Kei. Horee ... belum selesai sebenarnya. Nanggung kalo selesai. Dia masih menyimpan perasaan pada Akiteru, tapi sedikit pula menyimpan rasa pada Yu. Chapter besok mungkin tentang Yu dan Kei. Sekarang incest terlarang dulu XD Dan lagi, sial ini OOC banget, cuy. XD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks for read**_

 _ **Silahkan memberi kritikan dengan cara yang baik. Karena Kritik akan membangun seseorang.**_


	5. Kelopak ke-5

**Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : BL(of course), TsukixNeko!Noya, Typo(s), Gaje, berbelit-belit, dll.**

 **By : Arina Ash**

 **Saya menolak menyesali keberadaan fic ini.**

OooOooO

Bahkan bila rasa penasarannya sedang memuncak, Yu tak bisa membiarkan dirinya mengabaikan perintah Kei dan menguping. Bahkan ketika dia harus lari karena Kei memintanya segera masuk, ia tak bisa menolak perintahnya. Satu kali ia hampir menggelinding setelah terpeleset di tangga teratas. Mengutuk kebocoran apartemen, dan masuk ke dalam dengan tarikan nafas yang terlalu cepat. Nishinoya Yu masih dengan rasa penasarannya. Namun sekilas dari balik pintu, ia bisa mendengar suara mobil yang menderu menjauhi lokasi tempat tinggalnya.

Yu bertanya-tanya, siapa orang itu? Apa hubungan Kei dan orang itu? Kenapa Kei bersikap semacam itu? Tapi jawabannya hanya satu. Tidak ada. Memang Yu mau bertanya pada siapa? Cerek dan cangkir di dapur sana? Yang ada dia malah dikira gila. Yu menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursi dapur setelah membersihkan tubuhnya. Menatap bahan makanan yang siap di ubah menjadi kare. Tapi dia sangat malas. Lebih ke khawatir, tapi yang pasti dia takut salah memasukkan garam dengan gula. Huh ... namun kepalanya memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diri dengan memasak. Mencoba fokus. Dan biarkan hal itu mengenyahkan rasa khawatirnya.

Satu porsi kare siap di hidangkan dalam beberapa menit. Sisa kare di panci dia simpan untuk dihangatkan ketika Kei pulang nanti. Meski sejujurnya ia tak yakin apakah Kei akan makan malam dirumah, atau bersama orang itu di restoran mahal. Dilihat sekilas saja Yu tahu orang itu beruang banyak. Yu bersenandung riang, namun ekornya bergerak gelisah. Nyatanya meski mulutnya mencoba membuat suasana lebih ringan, ekornya lebih dekat dengan hatinya. Dia menatap kumpulan daging di piringnya. Dia sengaja hanya memilih daging saja. Sedikit beruntung Kei tidak ada di rumah. Ia tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menelan serat yang sangat dia benci.

Menit menit berlalu, namun deru mobil tak juga kembali. Isi piring telah ludes. Perutnya lapar sekali. Sudah bersih juga. Dan Yu tak punya pekerjaan lain selain menganggur. Hari sudah malam, hampir jam delapan. Tidak mungkin juga dia mengerjakan PR sementara dia sama sekali tak mengerti. Jadilah Yu memutuskan untuk menunggu Kei pulang sambil bersantai. Menidurkan dirinya pada sofa di depan televisi. Menyalakan televisi. Dan menekan remot mencari saluran yang memikat hati. Namun bahkan ketika serial kartun yang diangkat dari game kesukaannya di putar, dia sama sekali tak menikmati apa yang disuguhkan. Pikirannya melayang terlalu jauh. Melamun menjadi kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan. Hingga ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan diri ke alam mimpi.

Yu baru menyadari bahwa dia telah jatuh ke alam mimpi ketika sebuah gerakan halus menyapa tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan orang itu melakukan gerakan dengan sangat hati-hati tidak ingin membangunkannya. Menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak ditangkap benar oleh telinganya. Tubuhnya diangkat ke udara. Dia merasa panik sebentar, namun kemudian mengerang. Membuka matanya, untuk mendapati wajah tampan berkaca mata hanya beberapa centi diatasnya. "Kei?!"

Kei menurunkan tubuhnya hati-hati, kemudian tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf membangunkanmu." Suaranya begitu lembut. Namun terasa menyakitkan. Yu bisa melihat sirat sedih di dalam iris Kei. Tapi dia mati-matian meyakinkan kepalanya bahwa itu hanyalah khayalan.

Yu menggeleng. Berkata tidak, dan mendudukkan diri. Dia mengusap matanya sebagai kebiasaannya setiap bangun tidur. Mengerjap sekilas. Membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya ruangan. Dan mendapati dirinya tak berada di kamar miliknya. Melainkan ruangan yang biasa digunakan oleh sang tuan rumah untuk tidur. Ruangan itu tak jauh beda dengan miliknya. Hanya saja kamar Kei memiliki buku lebih lengkap ketimbang miliknya. Yu tak terlalu sering memasuki ruangan ini. Jika memang mereka akan tidur bersama Kei akan mendatangi kamarnya. Dan biasanya Kei tak pernah merencanakan hal itu. Hanya keinginan mendadak ditengah malam.

"Maaf aku ketiduran."

Kei mendudukkan dirinya dibelakang Yu. Memeluk pinggang yang lebih kecil, mengangkatnya dan mendudukkan si kucing pada pangkuannya. Kei menyandarkan diri pada punggung tempat tidur. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sampo yang menurutnya sangat menenangkan. Mempermainkan telinga tambahan Yu yang bergerak tak nyaman. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Yu menggeliat mencoba melepaskan dirinya. Mengabaikan protes yang dilontarkan Yu. Mengabaikan pula suara perutnya yang berteriak minta diisi. Tsukishima Kei hanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya pada eksistensi kecil di pelukannya. Selamanya jika memungkinkan.

"Kei!" Yu mengerang sekali lagi.

Dan hanya mendapat balasan gumaman tak berarti dari si pemuda berkaca mata. "Aku hanya merindukan kucing kecilku."

Yu mendengus, "Kau pergi hanya beberapa menit-"

"Ralat." Kei memutus cepat. "Satu jam tiga puluh menit lebih beberapa detik. Itu sangat lama kau tahu. Dan lagi aku membawa harapan akan melihat kucingku menyambut dibalik pintu, tapi rupanya aku mendapati dia meringkuk di sofa dengan televisi menyala, kedinginan, tanpa pertahanan, dan menggoda."

Ulu hati Kei disapa oleh sikut kucing yang baru saja dibicarakan. Membuatnya mengaduh sebentar namun segera digantikan dengan kekeh kecil ketika mendengar gerutuan Yu. Semakin melebarkan seringai ketika melihat semburat merah di telinga manusia setengah siluman di pelukannya. Oh manis sekali. Kei benar-benar lupa bahwa Yu resmi dinyatakan sebagai lelaki.

Di sisi lain Yu memilih abai, meski kata-kata Kei cukup untuk membuat dadanya bekerja tidak normal. Yu lebih menaruh perhatian pada pemilihan kata-katanya, ia tak ingin membuat Kei semakin berantakan dengan pertanyaannya. Bahkan sekarang pun ia tahu Kei tengah menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya.

Yu memutar kepalanya, mencoba melihat Kei yang berada dibelakangnya. Menahan nafas ketika jarak mereka bergitu dekat. Oh Yu takut bibirnya tanpa sengaja menyapu milik Kei. "Kau ingin makan malam? Atau sudah makan malam?"

Kei meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Yu. Membuat Yu kembali menatap kedepan, dan hanya melirik saja. "Sebenarnya belum. Aku lebih memilih untuk memastikan kucingku makan dengan benar. Tapi kurasa ada yang mengambil kesempatan untuk menghabiskan dagingnya saja saat aku tidak sedang di rumah." Kei terkekeh ketika mendengar sebuah suara mirip tegukan gugup. Menikmati ketika ekor dan telinga Yu tegang karena kaget. "Oh tepat sasaran hmm ... Naughty Cat."

Si kucing mengerang tertahan. Bagaimanapun Kei tahu benar kebiasaannya. "Kau tahu aku tak bisa makan sayur,okay? Dan oh kau mau aku memanaskan makan malam untukmu?" Sebuah pengalih perhatian. Yu berharap itu akan bekerja, tapi rupanya sia-sia saja.

"Bedakan antara tidak bisa dan tidak mau." Kei menjawab ketus. "Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kita sedang mendisplinkanmu disini."

Yu mendengus kasar. "Siapa yang lebih tua disini? Dan siapa yang harus didisiplinkan, kau yang pulang terlalu larut, atau aku?" Yu menghentikan ucapannya ketika merasakan Kei menegang. Oh sial, Yu dan mulut busukmu, pikirnya sarkatik. "Maaf Kei aku tidak bermaksud ..."

"Tidak," Kei memeluk Yu lebih erat. Membenamkan yang lebih pendek pada dadanya. "Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau pasti penasaran."

Hening. Yu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kei sendiri juga menikmati saat dimana hangat tubuh Yu menerpa tubuhnya. Bagaimana bau wangi Yu menyapa hidungnya. Menikmati bila helaian rambut yang menggelirik lehernya. Dalam beberapa menit, Kei berpikir bahwa Yu sudah kembali jatuh ke alam mimpi. Namun ketika ia menunduk, dia mendapati Yu menatapnya dengan sorot penasaran yang coba disembunyikan menggunakan mata lebarnya.

Kei menghela nafas. Mungkin sudah seharusnya Yu tahu apa yang terjadi. "Aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi pertama-tama biarkan aku mengisi perutku."

OooOooO

Pagi itu, Kei meraup air dari kucuran keran dengan perasaan campur aduk. Mengusapkan pada wajahnya yang kering, dan menatap cermin untuk melihat kantung matanya yang semakin ketara. Dia merutuki penampilannya yang benar-benar buruk. Mengutuk kakaknya yang seenak jidat mengoyak harinya yang bahagia. Dan menahan hasrat untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke wastafel setelah menghabiskan sebagian malam dengan menjelaskan masa lalunya pada Yu. Merasa frustasi ketika Yu hanya diam mendengarkan. Sangat tidak Yu sekali. Kemudian sisa malamnya ia habiskan dengan menatap wajah damai Yu setelah saling diam hampir selama satu jam—dengan Yu yang berada dipelukannya.

Baru kali ini Kei tak bisa menikmati wajah pulas Yu. Padahal ia biasanya dengan senang hati menghabiskan malam untuk melihat ekspresi Yu berubah-ubah menurut mimpinya. Kepalanya sudah serasa akan meledak mengingat masa lalunya. Sudah cukup lelah dia menekan perasaan di hatinya. Sekarang di tambah lagi dengan rasa takut bahwa Yu akan menganggapkan menjijikkan dan menjauh dengannya. Kei tidak ingin apa yang dilakukan kakaknya dilakukan pula oleh Yu. Kei meski bungkam juga merasa takut, bagaimana bila Yu pergi dan membawa kembali kehidupan berisik namun riang yang dipinjamkan padanya?

Kei mengacak rambutnya. Membuat rambut yang kusut itu semakin tak tertata. Memilih untuk segera mandi, dan membangunkan si kucing. Namun saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, hidung mancungnya di sapa oleh bau sedap daging dan telur. Oh ... dia tahu betul siapa yang tengah menghidangkan sarapan.

Setelah memakai baju. Menenggerkan kaca mata. Menyisir rambut. Mengutuk hari. Ia mendatangi Yu dengan sedikit rasa khawatir, Yu bakal mendiaminya. Tapi nyatanya, "Oh Kei seharusnya kau tadi membangunkanku. Aku jadi terlambat, dan tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku dengan Kiyoko-san lagi. Bagaimana jika dia kecewa? Oh kau tahu sulit untuk mendekatinya." Yu menggerutu lucu seperti biasa seolah dia menerima semua masa lalu Kei yang menjijikkan. Kei mematung di pintu dapur. Tak merasa yakin bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah kenyataan. Kalau saja ia bisa melihat cermin sekarang. Ia pasti menemukan wajah tolol bertengger di mukanya.

Kei tergagap. Tidak bisa menjawab. Otak jeniusnya membutuhkan lima detik untuk bisa memberikan respon. "Kau tidak jijik?" Sebuah pertanyaan tanpa filter. Kei menggerutu karena dari sekian banyak kata-kata di dunia hanya itulah yang terpikir di otaknya. Kei mengerutkan kening heran ketika Yu bertanya, kenapa? "Kau tahu aku menyedihkan, menyukai kakak laki-lakiku sendiri."

Yu mendengus. Merasa tak nyaman dengan wajah sendu yang di tujukkan Kei padanya. Mengingatkannya pada hari pertama di bawah hujan bunga sakura beberapa waktu lalu. Yu benci saat ia harus melihat ekspresi itu lagi. Yu benci jika ia melihat Kei merasa sedih. Yu tidak tahu apa alasannya. Namun hatinya selalu berteriak bahwa ia tak menginginkan itu. "Hentikan wajah itu, kau tidak cocok dengan ekspresi semacam itu." Dia menarik nafas. Mencoba mencari kata yang tepat sambil meletakkan dua piring omelet diatas meja. "Sangat disayangkan memang. Maksudku tentang reaksi orang tuamu. Oh tapi kau tahu bukan persetan dengan kata orang. Orang tuaku juga tidak baik baik amat, jadi ..." Yu mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku mengerti. Lagi pula cinta memang tak bisa ditebak. Takdir manis yang terkadang menjerumuskan."

Si pemuda berkaca mata mendengus. Sejak kapan kucingnya sebijak ini. Rasanya itu bukan kalimat yang tepat. Mungkin akan lebih tepat dengan ... "Sejak kapan kau semelankolis ini?"

"Sialan." Yu menggeram rendah mendengar ucapan sinis plus seringai menyebalkan yang di suguhkan Kei padanya. Ingin rasanya dia mengacak wajah tampan Kei dengan cakarnya. Ingin melihat wajah itu menjerit panik ketika kehilangan ketampanan karena bekas luka memanjang yang bakal ditorehkan Yu. Oh itu bakal terjadi jika Kei membiarkan kukunya tumbuh. "Makan sana! Aku mau mandi dulu."

Mata dibalik lensa, menatap punggung Yu yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk. Kemudian menertawai dirinya sendiri yang kelewat khawatiran. Brengsek. Sia-sia saja dia hampir mati karena takut akan reaksi bocah itu. Oh dan sepertinya Kei lupa mengatakan bahwa kakaknya akan bertunangan.

OooOooO

Sekolah mereka berjalan sangat lancar. Masih dengan keseharian mereka. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak ada alien yang menyerang. Tidak punya ada teror yang sedikit masuk akal. Cuma Kei yang semakin menempel layaknya prangko, yang membuatnya tak bisa leluasa bersosialisasi. Dan itu sudah cukup buruk untuk seorang Nishinoya Yu yang nota bene ingin populer. Oh ayolah bagaimana caranya ia unjuk kebolehan ketika Kei menarik semua perhatian para gadis dengan tubuh tinggi, wajah tampan, kaca mata, dan kejeniusannya. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Tsukishima Kei. Hanya sedikit kalah populer dengan Kageyama Tobio yang berjuluk Ou-sama—meski ia membenci julukan itu—dan Sugawara Koushi yang terkenal dengan sikap kelewat baiknya.

Kei mengapit tangan Yu menuju cafetaria saat istirahat. Tepat setelah ia lagi-lagi baru saja keluar kelas. Yu heran, apa benar kelas Kei sudah kosong? Bukan hanya kebohongan yang dibuat Kei agar Yu percaya dan tidak ngambek padanya?

Di cafetaria sudah menunggu Shouyo dengan cengiran lebarnya. Tobio dengan wajah masamnya—yang dengan cepat terjadi perdebatan ketika Kei telah sampai disana—. Tadashi dengan senyum sopan. Yachi dengan tingkah malu-malu. Dan ... "Ryuu..." Tanaka Ryounosuke yang entah keajaiban mana yang membuat dia bergabung dengan kelompok kelas satu. "Lama tak jumpa."

"Aku yakin kalian bertemu kemarin." Kei melempar komentar sarkatik. Ia heran, kenapa Yu menyapa seperti itu padahal ia yakin kemarin saat kegiatan pagi mereka bertemu. "Mungkin kata yang tepat adalah sebuah keajaiban kau mau bergabung disini Tanaka-san."

Tanaka tergelak bebas. "Keajaiban dari Ibu Karasuno. Aku dimintai tolong Suga-san. Untuk memberi tahu Noya-san yang kemarin bolos." Seketika Yu melempar senyum kaku. "Dan peringatan dari Daichi-san. Oh dia tahu benar apa yang membuat Noya-san nekat lari dari latihan." Tanaka melempar lirikan jahil pada Kei yang berpura-pura tak peduli. Atau memang dia tak peduli. Tobio mendengus mengejek. Shouyo dan Yachi memiringkan kepala bingung dengan kompak. Yamaguchi menghela nafas mengerti. Dan Yu berkeringat dingin. "Untuk tidak membolos lagi." Seketika Tanaka tergelak semakin bebas. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Daichi-san melempar aura seram kemana-mana ditemani dengan pelatih."

Yu meringis. "Aku tidak ingin masuk hari ini."

"Kalau begitu kencan denganku saja hari ini." Yu melempar tatapan tajam. Yang malah terlihat lucu di mata Kei. Yu tahu itu hanyalah sebuah candaan. Dan hei sejak kapan candaan seorang Tsukishima Kei itu lucu? Dia menggerutu tentang kau ingin membuatku mati perlahan heh? Yang dijawab dengan kedikan bahu tak peduli. "Hanya menyarankan."

Seketika Tanaka Ryounosuke tersambar petir imajer. Oh sial hanya dirinya yang tanpa pasangan disini.

TBC

 _A/N_

 _ **Poor Tanaka.**_

 _ **Selesai. Err nggak sih... ini plotnya Kei yang pertama. Habis itu Noya. (Adakah yang peduli?)**_

 _ **Ah sudahlah ... aku bingung mau bilang apa.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks for read**_

 _ **Silahkan memberi kritikan dengan cara yang baik. Karena Kritik akan membangun seseorang.**_


	6. Kelopak ke-6

**Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : BL(of course), TsukixNeko!Noya, Typo(s), Gaje, berbelit-belit, OOC, no-beta, dll.**

 **By : Arina Ash**

 **Saya menolak menyesali keberadaan fic ini.**

OooOooO

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Tsukishima Kei ingin melemparkan kakak—yang sangat dicintainya—sejauh mungkin hingga tak tertangkap matanya. Pasalnya bagaimana bisa dia menemukan orang itu muncul dengan senyum tanpa merasa bersalah, bertingkah sok keren di atas kap mobilnya dengan seseorang yang asing ke mata Kei. Tsukishima bungsu mengumpat dalam hati, ingin rasanya memukul kepala kakaknya, berteriak 'Bawa jalang itu menjauh dari rumahku, atau ku hancurkan kepalamu'. Hal itu bisa terjadi andai saja dia tak ingat tetangga yang pasti bakal jaga jarak darinya. Polisi yang berlalu lalang siap memborgol tangannya. Atau sikap biasa Yu yang bakal hilang. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Kei rasakan. Ngomong-ngomong soal Yu, Kei untuk pertama kalinya berterimakasih kepada kegiatan club yang diikuti Yu karena membuat Yu pulang terlambat.

Kei menatap arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Bagus ada waktu beberapa jam untuk menyingkirkan orang itu, atau semua bakal runyam.

Akiteru mengembangkan senyum. Berbicara pada seseorang di sampingnya. Seorang gadis. Cantik, tidak lebih ke manis. Tersenyum menawan kearahnya, kemudian membungkuk sopan. Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang tertata rapi, dan dress diatas lutut berwarna peach yang hampir menyerupai kulitnya. Memiliki tubuh ramping, dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Lebih pendek dari Akiteru, tak jauh berbeda dari Hinata Shouyo.

"Kei, akhirnya kau pulang." Akiteru harus menelan kekecewaan ketika Kei hanya menjawab dengan dengusan. Meski Kei tetap saja melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil Akiteru. Tidak enak berbicara dalam jarak hampir lima meter. "Kau masih saja sinis denganku, Kei."

"Kupikir kau sudah terbiasa." Kei menggumam tidak peduli. Matanya awas menatap gadis di samping sang kakak. Menilik cerita Akiteru semalam, gadis ini lah tunangannya. Kei ingat ia menyetujui rencana kakak laki-lakinya untuk mempertemukan calon tungannya dan Kei, tapi ia tak ingat akan secepat ini. Hei ini belum 24 jam berlalu semenjak semalam. "Oh lupakan tentang itu, ini ..." Akiteru menunjuk gadis itu dengan sopan. "Calon kakak iparmu seperti yang kubicarakan kemarin. Harima Aguri-chan. Cantik bukan?" Akiteru menunjukkan ekspresi bangga.

Kei tahu mulutnya beracun. Dan dia tak pernah berniat untuk menyangkal seseorang yang berkata demikian padanya. "Bukankah dia mirip dengan mantanmu yang well ... setahun lalu. Yang mencampakkanmu."

Sebagai jawaban, Akiteru menampilkan ekspresi miris. Dia tersenyum kecut karena dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan kelewat frontal adiknya. Tapi tak sadarkah Kei jika dia mengatakan hal seperti itu bisa membahayakan rencana Akiteru yang ingin segera menikahi Aguri. Dia mendesah frustasi, "Kei..."

Sementara Aguri memberikan tatapan tanya dan luka pada kedua bersaudara, "Benarkah?"

Kei ingin tertawa ketika Akiteru dengan gelagapan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Aguri. Merasa lucu melihat hubungan mereka di ujung tanduk sementara undangan pertunangan sudah menyebar. Lihat saja Aguri yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan, salah mengira bila Akiteru tidak bisa move on dari kekasih lamanya. "Tidak. Tentu saja. Lelucon ku tak pernah bagus."

Seburuk apapun Kei, ia masih memiliki hati dan akal untuk tidak menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Alasannya adalah: Satu, ia tak ingin Ayahnya semakin menumpuk daftar kemarahannya pada Kei yang sudah kelewatan. Dua, Melakukan hal itu hanya akan membuatnya rugi. Tiga, jika sampai dia menghancurkan hubungan mereka, tidak ada jaminan uang hidupnya terus jalan—dan tentus aja itu bisa membuatnya meninggalkan Yu atau dia yang di tinggalkan. Dan yang terakhir, ia tak ingin membuat kakak yang amat dicintainya bersedih. Kei memasang senyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri.

Aguri memasang wajah lembut, "Tsukishima-kun tak baik membuat lelucon semacam itu."

"Okay."

Kei memutar bola matanya. Ketika Akiteru menyerobot sebelum ucapannya benar-benar berakhir, "Panggil saja dia Kei. Ada dua Tsukishima disini, dan hampir tiga." Kei mendengus, Akiteru nyengir lebar, sementara Aguri memasang semburat di pipinya.

"Bagus kalian ingin tetap mengobrol disini, atau masuk? Atau akan lebih baik jika kalian pergi dari sini, karena aku sangat sibuk."

OooOooO

Dalam hati Akiteru senang adiknya menerima Aguri dengan senang hati. Mengajaknya masuk pula. Meski di awal tadi Akiteru hampir jantungan ketika Kei memberikan respons yang sangat gila. Sebuah lelucon yang sarat akan sindiran. Sialan Kei, mulutnya masih saja busuk seperti biasa. Tapi beruntung Kei masih mau berbaik hati menjelaskan leluconnya sebelum semua mendadak runyam.

Saat memasuki apartemen kecil Kei, Akiteru dibuat terkejut dengan tempatnya yang bersih, tanpa debu. Kaca mengkilat dan memberikan penerangan yang cukup. Genkan rapi, dan juga sofa-sofa. Meski kecil tapi semuanya terlihat teratur. Meski beberapa buku tergeletak tidak pada tempatnya. Akiteru menggerutu dalam hati, apartemennya tak pernah se rapi ini. Seperti satu pikiran dengannya Aguri melirik geli Akiteru yang entah apa yang sedang di tampilkan di wajahnya. Mungkin semrawut, mungkin ekspresi iri. Mungkin kedua-duanya.

"Apartemenmu sangat bersih," ucap Aguri ketika dia telah mendudukkan dirinya nyaman pada sofa putih yang berbau harus lilac bersama Akiteru disebelahnya yang mengamini saja. "Beda sekali dengan apartemen Akiteru."

Akiteru memutar bola matanya. "Jangan jatuh cinta padanya," ucapnya sembari menunjuk Kei yang datang dengan tiga gelas limun. "Kelihatannya segar."

"Aku akan benar-benar melakukannya jika saja kau tidak berubah."

"Aku tidak keberatan menggantikan Nii-san di pelaminan, sepertinya seru." Akiteru mengerang atas lelucon sialan yang dibawakan Kei dengan wajah datar. Aguri memasang senyum jahil, sial mereka kompak sekali menghancurkan perasaannya. "Tidak itu bercanda. Hanya saja tempat ini harus bebas dari debu, atau ku- maksudku Yu akan bersin-bersin seharian." Kei hampir saja kelepasan bicara Kucing itu. Sial ini bukan seperti dirinya saja.

"Dia alergi debu?" Akiteru mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Oh ngomong-ngomong soal Yu, kemana dia?"

Kei mendudukkan dirinya. Menyamankan dirinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. "Dia ada kegiatan di sekolahnya. Kupikir dia akan pulang dua jam lagi."

Hampir saja Kei menghancurkan kepala Akiteru ketika dia berkata akan menunggu sampai Yu pulang. Sungguh Kei sudah mengisi percakapan hari itu dengan sindiran, dan dia berharap Akiteru akan angkat kaki dari rumah. Dia sudah mencoba membuat lelucon yang jelas-jelas menyindir masa lalunya, tapi sepertinya Aguri sudah terbiasa dengan lelucon payahnya. Akiteru yang mengetahui niat Kei memasang seringai kemenangan. Sementara Kei harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat sebal. Aguri menyikut ulu hati Akiteru ketika ia tahu kekasihnya sedang mengerjai adiknya dalam diam.

Kei harus merelakan salam Yu dijawab oleh tiga orang yang berbeda ketika ia datang dengan senang setelah selesai mengikuti kegiatan club yang disenanginya. Akiteru nyengir lebar ketika Yu menatap dengan wajah polos. Dan tanpa aba-aba Akiteru berdiri menggandeng tangan Yu untuk duduk di tengah Aguri dan dirinya. Sengaja membuat Kei sebal. Oh kau tidak tahu bagaimana lucunya wajah Kei yang sedang cemburu, dan kesal ketika miliknya di monopoli oleh orang lain. Dan itu adalah pemandangan paling menarik bagi Tsukishima Akiteru.

OooOooO

Nishinoya Yu adalah seseorang yang memiliki pemikiran pendek, dan tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang disekitarnya. Mungkin karena latar belakangnya yang tak pernah diterima dimanapun ia berada. Atau mungkin juga dia telah bosan mendengar pendapat orang di sekitarnya. Yu memilih untuk menutup telinga dan membiarkan hidupnya berjalan seperti yang dia suka. Ada kalanya ia menjadi seseorang yang tak bisa menolak ucapan orang lain. Yaitu ketika Kei yang memintanya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tunduk. Seperti kucing liar yang hanya menuruti perintah pemungutnya. Yu ingin menertawai takdirnya sendiri. Menertawai dirinya yang sungguh menyedihkan.

Sore itu ia melewati kegiatan clubnya dengan senang. Daichi-san memang marah padanya, begitu pula pelatihnya. Tapi selain itu dia menikmati semua yang dia kerjakan. Saat pulang pun ia masih mempertahankan emosinya yang berada di atas langit. Berjalan sambil memakan eskrim di tangannya. Benar-benar memakannya karena ia menggunakan giginya untuk mengurangi eskrim dalam jumlah besar. Tanaka Ryuunosuke tertawa, Ennoshita Chikara mengomelinya selama perjalanan. Hingga mereka harus berpisan di perempatan, dan Yu harus menyelesaikan perjalanannya sendirian melewati tiga pertigaan. Memang seharusnya mereka menggunakan bis, tapi sebenarnya ada jalanan sepi yang bisa dilewati dengan jalan kaki. Sedikit panjang tapi tak cukup melelahkan. Kei selalu melarang Yu melewati jalan ini sendirian. Oleh karena itulah mereka lebih sering memutar dengan menggunakan bis. Ah ... Yu harus berbohong pada Kei hari ini.

Seperti biasa ia membuka pintu dengan senang hati, meneriakkan salam, namun hari ini ia harus dikejutkan dengan tiga salam dengan nada yang berbeda. Ia memasang wajah bingung. Kei, orang yang dia kenali sebagai kakak Kei, dan seorang gadis seumuran Akiteru. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengelak ketika Akiteru mengapit lengannya dan membawanya duduk diantara Akiteru, dan gadis itu.

Akiteru mengenalkan gadis itu. Harima Aguri-san. Ia tak bisa menahan dengkurannya ketika Aguri mengusap kepalanya. Memeluknya erat, dan berkata betapa menggemaskannya Nishinoya Yu. Ia berkata pada Kei tentang kenapa dia tak memberitahu mereka lebih cepat, yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan kita baru saja bertemu hari ini. "Yu-chan, jangan memanggilku Harima-san, panggil aku Onee-chan."

Eh ... Eh ...?

Yu mengerjap kebingungan. Menatap Kei meminta bantuan, tapi kelihatannya Kei sendiri juga tak memiliki ide untuk mengeluarkannya dari situasi ini. Akiteru nyengir lebar, ia mengusap punggung Yu yang membuat si kucing tergelitik. Akiteru untuk melingkarkan tanganya pada pinggang ramping Yu, tapi oh ayolah dia masih ingin hidup dengan damai. Ide buruk menjadikan Tsukishima Kei tokoh antagonis dalam hidupnya yang seram. Aguri telah kehilangan kendali diri. Okay ... Bolehkah Kei mengutuk takdir Yu yang membawa aura kucing sialannya sehingga membuat ia menjadi bulan-bulanan orang lain?

Setelah Kei hampir kehilangan urat kesabarannya, Akiteru tertawa dan memilih untuk segera mengakhiri kunjungan. Bahkan ia harus membujuk Aguri yang keberatan untuk pergi. Hari sudah malam, dan Yu telah terlelap tanpa sadar. Kei dan Akiteru meringis pelan mengingat Yu tak sempat untuk membersihkan diri. Dia melemparkan pandangan maaf pada Kei. Sepertinya ia telah berlebihan. Tapi sungguh Yu terlalu menggemaskan untuk dilewatkan.

"Kei aku akan kembali lagi." Akiteru berbicara ketika ia berada di dalam mobil, ditunggui Kei yang berbaik hati menemaninya dengan wajah masam.

"Sialan, aku berharap kau benar-benar tak kemari."

Akiteru tertawa. Okay lupakan saja perkataan Kei tadi, karena bagaimanapun jugaAkiteru kelewat keras kepala untuk menurut. "Ucapkan salamkku pada Yu-chan, tanpa kusadari dia telah tertidur di pangkuanku. Aku akan datang dengan oleh-oleh."

Kei mendengus. Mengingat kembali saat Yu dengan tanpa sengaja menikmati elusan Aguri, dan tertidur seperti kucing peliharaan di pangkuan Aguri. Jika saja Kei lupa bahwa Yu secara teknis adalah Kucing, mungkin dia bakal menghukumnya karena tertidur di pangkuan wanita seenaknya. "Sungguh Harima-san, aku tak ingin kalian kemari."

Mungkin mereka memang sengaja menguji kesabaran Kei, atau memang mereka menikmati sikap Kei yang hampir lepas kendali. Apapun itu Kei tak peduli. Sungguh sial Akiteru mendapat wanita yang sama keras kepalanya dengan sang kakak. "Jangan memonopoli Yu-chan sendirian, Kei."

Oh bagus ... Kei tak tahu bila Aguri jika sudah terbiasa dengan seseorang bisa begitu menyebalkan. "Terserah apa katamu."

Kei harus menahan kesalnya ketika Akiteru menyeringai kesenangan. Kemudian membiarkan mobil kuning itu melewatinya, dan meninggalkan pekarangan. Membelah gelapnya malam sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandangan. Oh sial ini adalah hari yang buruk.

Saat ia kembali kerumah, ia dikejutkan dengan Yu yang terbangun. Masih mengusap matanya, dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia menatap sekitar, kemudian menyerngit seolah mengingat sesuatu. "Ah ... Onee-san dan Akiteru nii-san."

Yu bergumam polos, tanpa menyadari Kei yang menekuk wajah kesal. "Sejak kapan kau terbiasa memanggil kedua orangmenyebalkan itu seperti sudah sangat kenal?" Kei mendudukkan dirinya di depan Yu. Memijat pelipisnya seolah ia sedang sangat tertekan.

Sang kucing memiringkan kepalanya. "Mereka yang mengingnkannya, dan kurasa aku tak keberatan." Yu menggeliat. Kemudian berdiri, berteriak "ah saatnya mandi." Kemudian beranjak. Dalam perjalanan ia sesekali mengendus tubuhnya yang bau keringat. Dan sekarang bercampur parfum Onee-san. Menggerutu kesal tentang dirinya yang menjadi bulan-bulanan berjam-jam. Dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan telinga, dan ekornya. Ia sangat lelah bahkan untuk membuat kedua benda yang seharusnya bukan anggota tubuh manusia tak terlihat. Ah sudahlah toh hanya ada Kei disini.

Sementara pemilik apartemen menatap jam dinding. Mengunci pintu dan bersiap untuk tidur. Mereka segera makan malam ketika Yu kembali. Sehingga yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang ada mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Keipun tak memiliki banyak semangat untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Bukan lelah fisik, namun hatinya cukup lelah dengan semua yang dia lalui. Seseorang yang dia cintai terlihat sangat bahagia dengan calon tunangannya? Kei menertawai takdirnya. Menertawai kisah cintanya. Dan menertawai dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Begitu Yu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gumaman ah segarnya, Kei mematikan televisi yang sejak tadi memang tidak ia nikmati salurannya. Kemudian menatap Yu dalam sendu yang tak dapat dihilangkan, "Yu ... tidurlah denganku malam ini."

Tanpa bertanya pun Yu tahu, Kei meski dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sebal. Ia terluka akan kedekatan Akiteru, dan Harima Aguri yang sebentar lagi berganti marga sebagai Tsukishima Aguri.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Maaf kan daku yang update ngaret. Dua hari lalu ada yang salah dengan jariku sehingga ngilu ketika di pakai ngetik. Sekarang masih sih ... tapi ah sudahlah.**

 **Oh yeay akhirnya chap 6. Sebuah rekor karena ini adalah cerita pertama yang konsisten terus lanjut. Biasanya bosan sekali aku menulis cerita. Entah kenapa ini cerita menyenangkan sekali buat ditulis. Mungkin karena aku tidak peduli dengan kualitasnya. Mungkin sesuatu yang lain. Entahlah ... okelah cukup curhatnya XD**

 **Ngomong-ngomong soal fic kemarin, maafkan daku, kesalahan perhitungan jam sehingga aku segera menghapusnya ketika sadar. Ku edit baru ku publish lagi. Maafkan kesalahan daku u.u**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks for read**_

 _ **Silahkan memberi kritikan dengan cara yang baik. Karena Kritik akan membangun seseorang.**_


	7. Kelopak ke-7

**Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : BL(of course), TsukixNeko!Noya, Typo(s), Gaje, berbelit-belit, OOC, no-beta, dll.**

 **By : Arina Ash**

 **Saya menolak menyesali keberadaan fic ini.**

OooOooO

Nishinoya Yu tak pernah merasa dirinya akan menghadapi saat-saat dimana dia tak bisa bicara banyak. Pasalnya Yu tahu sekali kala Kei hanya diam, memeluk belakang tubuhnya dan membawanya dalam pelukan dalam di atas tempat tidur, tanpa kacamata, tanpa penerangan dengan sebuah permintaan yang hampir mustahil—yaitu wujud siluman kucingnya—maka bisa dipastikan Kei berada di titik terbawah perasaannya. Bahkan semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu Kei hanya mengusap kepalanya, menarik-narik ekornya yang bergerak gelisah, dan menggumamkan sebuah lagu—yang Yu tidak tahu apa judulnya—dengan tanpa lirik.

Hanya bisa mencuri pandang dari balik bulu matanya membuat Yu menghela nafas berkali-kali. Meski ia tetap menikmati pelukan dalam Kei yang begitu protektif. Usapan tangannya yang menenangkan. Aromanya yang memabukkan—maskulin dan begitu menggoda. Satu lagi irama debaran jantungnya yang bertalu pelan, tenang, dan periodik. Sangat menyenangkan.

Kala malam menyentuh wilayah waktu kebesarannya, Yu menelusupkan dirinya. Menempatkan kepalanya tepat pada dada Kei yang menjadi candu. Kei menghentikan usapannya. Hanya diam. Hanya menikmati. Hingga Kei memecah keheningan dengan kekehan, ketika Yu menggeram sebal saat Kei menggerakkan badannya pegal. "Menikmati apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yu hanya diam. Namun samar-samar Kei merasakan kepala jabrik—meski sekarang sudah jatuh—mengangguk. Menit-menit berlalu, dan Kei hampir menganggap Yu tak ingin menjawab. "Keberatan?" Kei menukaskan kata tidak dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat hingga terkesan panik. Dan itu sangat lucu. "Jantungmu mengalami kelainan," cibir Yu.

"Dan wajahmu memerah seperti udang rebus." Kei membalas dengan seringai tak mau kalah terpatri di wajahnya. Meski Yu tak melihat itu semua. Karena si kucing terlalu sibuk mencoba menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Aku suka udang." Kei memutar bola matanya. Kenapa pembicaraannya malah berakhir kemari? Sialan, Yu mencoba menghindari leluconnya. "Tapi aku lebih suka daging manusia bakar."

"Lucu sekali." Yu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kei dengan pandangan bertanya. Seakan mencibir pikiran Kei tentang pengalihan perhatian. "Tidak. Sekarang tidur saja."

Yu mengerling. Menatap jam di atas nakas yang jarumnya menunjuk angka dua. Tidur akan membuat esok pagi lebih berat. Jujur saja Yu lebih memilih tidak tidur, ketimbang tidur di pagi hari. Oh dia bisa membolos besok. Membiarkan kelas terlewati dengan dirinya mengarungi mimpi di ruang kesehatan atau di atas sekolah. Membiarkan Kei mencibir kebiasaan buruknya—yang suka seenaknya—sekaligus mengabaikan panggilan guru Konseling. Ah persetan dengan itu. Kei sepertinya mengetahui niat Yu, sehingga ia menarik pipi tembam itu hingga sang pemilik mengaduh. "Kau tahu? Tidak ada bolos hari ini."

"Ouch... Sialan. Kei lepaskan!" Alih-alih melepas, Kei menarik pipi Yu semakin semangat. Uhh ... satu dari sekian banyak sikap Kei yang Yu benci. Sial, dia sadis sekaligus masokis. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan kalimat Yu yang jadi aneh karena tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar. "Uh ... Oke aku tidak bakal bolos."

"Bagus," tukas Kei merasa puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya. Ia menatap bekas memerah di pipi Yu yang saat ini tengah di usap pemiliknya. Telinganya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Begitu pula ekornya. Yu menggerutu banyak tentang umpatan, dan kutukan. Membuat Kei terkekeh, merasa lucu dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya. "Hei ... aku tak terlalu kuat menariknya."

Yu menahan dirinya untuk memutar bola mata kesal. Itu bakal membuatnya semakin kekanakan. Jadi dia mencubit Kei, menarik selimut dan memonopolinya, memunggungi Kei, dan berniat untuk pura-pura tidur. "Uh ... Kau ngambek?" erang Kei. Tidak percaya Yu bakal membelakanginya semacam ini. Dia menyeringai. Rasa bersalah tak sempat hinggap ketika pikiran jahilnya segera memenuhi otaknya. Dia kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Yu. Membawanya dalam pelukan dalam. Membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yu, dan bernafas di sana. Dia semakin melebarkan seringai ketika objek jahilnya menegang. Oh Yu kau tak bisa membohongi seorang Tsukishima Kei. "Kau tahu," dia berbisik berat pada telinga Yu. "Aku tak keberatan semalaman begini."

Bahkan sebelum Kei menjilat daun telinga Yu, si Kucing dengan lihai menyikut Kei, melepas pelukan, dan segera pergi dari Kamar Kei dengan wajah memerah, teriakan, dan pintu yang tertutup Kasar. Kei mengusap perutnya—yang terkena sikutan Yu—dan terkekeh. Oh kucing nakal.

OooOooO

Pagi harinya, Kei mengutuk diri ketika mendapati bangun dengan nyeri di tempat Yu menyikutnya semalam. Bukan berarti Kei bakal merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Tapi lihat hasilnya. Sebuah ruam kebiruan tercetak jelas di area perutnya. Dekat pusar. Kei lupa, tangan Yu itu kecil. Dan tekanan akan lebih menyakitkan dengan luas permukaan yang kecil. Oh ... apalagi dengan tenaga Yu sebagai Atlit voli, dan kekesalannya. Bagus, Kei harus menahan nyeri setidaknya seharian.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya, Kei merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Dia—dengan pakaian sekolah rapi—memasuki area dapur dan menemukan apa yang hilang. Masakan Yu, dan Yu. Matanya bergulir pada pintu kamar Yu yang masih tertutup rapat. Apa Yu masih tertidur? Demi menuntaskan pertanyaan dan kekhawatirannya, Kei melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Yu. Yang anehnya—ketika Kei akan mengetuk pintu—pintu kamar Yu terbuka. Kei memasuki kamar Yu. Dan mendapati seorang manusia dengan ekor dan telinga kucing meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Tempat tidur Yu berderit pelan, menandakan pertambahan beban dengan hati-hati. Sebuah tangan menyingkap selimutnya, dan dia bisa melihat si pelaku dengan segera. "Uhh ... maaf aku kesiangan?"

Kei mendengus. "Kau tidur? Jam berapa?" Bukannya menjawab Yu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Membuat Kei harus memanggilnya lagi dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi. Tidak sabar. "Yu!"

"Uhh ... Aku tidur pukul empat pagi."

Kei menghela nafas. Dia sudah menduganya. Yu adalah orang yang aneh. Tentu di luar fakta bahwa dia adalah siluman, Yu bakal merasa sakit jika tidur terlalu pagi, namun tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika dia tidak tidur. Kei kembali mengumpat. Kali ini menyalahkan dirinya. Jika saja dia tidak menjahili Yu secara kelewatan, Yu tidak bakal sakit kepala. "Kalau begitu kita absen hari ini?"

"Hah?" Yu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada kata Kita. "Kau seharusnya sekolah?"

"Seseorang memberikan lebam di perutku. Dan aku tak berniat menahannya sampai pulang nanti." Yu membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa dirinya merasa bersalah. Tentu saja dia tahu betul maksud dari kata 'seseorang', namun sebelum dia membuka mulut Kei buru-buru melanjutkan. "Meski alasan utama adalah, tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendirian dirumah. Bisa-bisa kau tidak makan. Sekarang tidurlah! Akan kubuatkan sesuatu."

Yu hampir saja memprotes, namun dengan sekali lemparan tatapan tajam, Yu memilih bungkam. Kei dengan telaten menarik selimut Yu hingga menutupi dadanya. Kemudian keluar kamar, setelah memastikan Yu mengikuti perintahnya. Kei berpikir untuk sedikit berbuat kejam jika Yu tak memenuhi perintahkan untuk tidur. Mengganti obat pereda sakit kepala dengan obat tidur misalnya? Tapi dia yakin Yu bakal memenuhi perintahnya kali ini. Meski dengan sedikit provokasi tentang perutnya agar Yu merasa bersalah dan menurutinya. Oh terkadang sikap provotatifnya berguna juga.

Sementara membiarkan Yu beristirahat—tanpa menghubungi pihak sekolah—Kei mengobrak-abrik almari dan mencari benda-benda yang bisa dimakan. Sayur-mayur dan daging. Masalahnya sekarang adalah masakan macam apa yang membuat Yu berniat untuk memakan habis sayuran yang dihidangkan? Kei mengerutkan keningnya pada wortel yang berada di tangan. Kemudian lobak, atau sayuran hijau lainnya. Kemudian pada daging segar yang masih terbungkus rapi. Ah persetan lah. Kei bakal memasak sup. Dan Yu tak akan punya waktu untuk menolak memakannya. Karena Kei memaksa.

Walaupun ia adalah laki-laki, Kei dengan lihai memotong sayuran, bumbu-bumbu, dan memasak semuanya. Memerlukan waktu sedikit lebih lama dari Yu dalam hal memotong. Tapi hasil keseluruhannya tidak buruk. Setelah sayurannya mendidih, dia mengambil sendok dan mencicipi hasil masakannya sedikit. Oh sial, Kei tetap lebih suka memakan hasil karya Yu di dapur.

Meski begitu Kei tetap menghidangkan masakannya bersama nasi—yang dimasaknya sembari memasak sup—dan telur, di tambah segelas air putih dan sebutir obat yang selalu disediakannya untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Kei memutar otak supaya Yu mau memakan ini semua. Oh tapi biarlah. Dia melangkahkan kaki kembali ke tempat Yu berbarik. Meletakkan makanannya di meja belajar Yu, dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Sangat pelan dan tanpa suara. Seolah tak ingin mengganggu Yu dari tidurnya. Dia menatap wajah Yu. Berbeda dengan saat-saat lain dimana Kei menyukai wajah tidur Yu yang polos, kali ini Kei menyerngitkan dahinya dalam ketidak sukaan. Pasalnya Yu terlihat menderita. Oke bukan berarti dia tak suka membuat Yu merasa menderita dengan kejahilannya, melihat Yu menderita karena sakit membuat hatinya seolah teriris. Kei seratus kali lebih menyukai Yu yang berteriak-teriak meski astaga berisik sekali.

Tangannya menepuk pipi Yu perlahan. Mendendangkan namanya dengan begitu halus di sebelah telinga kucing Yu. Kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya. Uh ... merutuki dirinya tentang bukankah mengecup puncak kepala adalah perintah halus untuk tidur, bukannya bangun? Ok terserahlah toh Yu menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan kemudian membuka mata perlahan. Terlihat berat sekali. "Kau masih mengantuk?" Yu menggeleng. Tak kuasa menjawab dengan kata-kata. "Aku buatkan kau sup, makanlah, minum obat, kemudian tidur lagi."

"Baiklah." Kei meringis. Suara Yu serak, dan itu membuat dirinya merasa bersalah sekali lagi. Dia membantu Yu bersandar pada dinding dengan bantal yang menyangga punggungnya. Setelah merasa baik, Kei mengambil makanan di meja belajar Yu yang masih mengepulkan uap. Membawanya kembali pada tempat tidur Yu. Bersiap untuk menyuapinya. "Baunya enak." Namun ketika melihat mangkuk sup itu Yu menyerngit. "Sayur?"

"Aku berkata sup, benar?" Kei mengambil sesendok sayur dan meniupnya pelan demi menghilangkan panas. Di angsurkannya sendok di tangannya pada mulut Yu yang terkatup. Agakya Yu tak ingin memakan sayuran. "Jika kau tidak mau makan, aku akan menyuapimu dnegan cara lain."

Dan dengan ancaman itu sukses membuat Yu membuka mulut dan menelan sayuran yang diberikan Kei dengan tanpa dikunyah. Meski itu membuat tenggorokannya sakit, itu lebih baik dari pada harus menahan rasa menyebalkan para sayur di mulutnya. Meski begitu Kei kelihatan tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukannya. "Kunyah dulu, Yu."

Yu menggeleng keras kepala. "Aku tetap tidak akan berdamai dengan sayuran."

"Jangan seperti anak kecil." Kei mengambil satu lagi sendok yang berisi sayuran.

"Tapi aku memenuhi permintaanmu untuk makan sayur. Jadi diam dan suapi saja."

Kei mengeram kesal. Meski sedang sakit, ucapan Yu yang sedang keras kepala selalu sukses membuatnya sebal. Namun dia tetap telaten menyuapi Yu sampai di sendok terakhir. Dan memberikan sebutir obat, serta segelas air.

Sementara Yu hanya menurut. Kepalanya berdenyut sehingga membuatnya tidak terlalu ingin mengajak ribut Kei pasal sayuran yang sangat dibencinya itu. Toh dia telah mengabiskan semuanya. Misinya selesai dengan sebutir obat yang dengan menyakitkan melewati kerongkongannya. Kemudian di ikuti segelas air yang membuat tenggorokannya segar. Meski kepalanya masih saja terasa menyebalkan. Tangan dingin Kei mengusap leher, dan wajahnya lembut seolah memastikan apakah Yu sedang demam. Atau memang itu yang dilakukannya. Kemudian dia menghela nafas lega, dan berdiri. Membuat Yu menyerngit bingung, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Membersihkan dapur?" Kei mengucapkannya dengan nada bertanya, lantaran bingung kenapa Yu tiba-tiba menanyakan kemana dia bakal pergi.

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah lagi."

Yu tak mengerti kenapa dia berkata demikian. Tidak pula mengerti bagaimana bisa hatinyabegitu lega ketika Kei menyanggupi permintaan anehnya. Mungkin karena kepalanya yang sakit? Atau mungkin karena sesuatu yang lain? Seperti rasa penyesalan, atau rasa khawatirnya karena kemarin Akiteru datang dengan sebuah pengumuman—yang hampir Yu lewatkan. Tapi apapun itu, melihat Kei menutup pintu kamarnya membuat dirinya gundah. Oh hal itulah yang menggaggu pikirannya sehingga semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur. Meski sebagian alasan lainnya adalah rasa kesal Yu karena Kei menggodanya terlalu banyak. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir semuanya berporos pada satu hal. Kenapa Kei bisa bersikap sebegitu ringan setelah kakak yang dicintainya mengumumkan tanggal pertunangannya dan meminta mereka datang.

Mungkinkah Yu kesal karena Kei bersikap begitu saja? Atau kesal karena Kei menyembunyikan perasaan begitu baik sehingga membuatnya tersakiti. Namun pertanyaannya adalah kenapa Yu kesal? Kenapa dirinya yang menjadi begitu kesal ketika Akiteru dan Aguri berkata akan bertunangan minggu depat. Tepat seminggu setelah hari ini. Memangnya kenapa kalau Akiteru bertunangan? Sejak awal dia hanyalah peliharaan. Orang luar. Dirinya tidak boleh ikut campur dalam masalah internal keluarga Tsukishima yanng secara harfiah tidak Yu kenali. Yu tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Ny. Tsukishima. Ataupun wajah Tuan Tsukishima. Ia hanya membayangkan bagaimana wajah itu dari penjelasan Kei yang panjang dua malam lalu, yang dipenuhi dengan kehati-hatian. Kerapuhan. Dan emosi. Yu sejak awal tak mengerti Kei. Namun seperti Kei yang mencoba mengerti keadaannya, Yu ingin mengerti. Memberikan sokongan pada orang yang di temuinya di balik guguran kelopak sakura.

 **TBC**

 **Maafkan daku yang update ngaret. Karena UN datang daku nggak berani bikin ffn xD**

 **Nah jadi Yu itu bakal merasa sakit kepala kalo tidur terlalu singkat, tapi malah enggak kalo nggak tidur. Aneh ya? Memang sih. xD Nah kasian Kei yang bilang nggak boleh bolos, tapi rupanya Yu malah sakit pagi harinya wkwk ...**

 **Oh terimakasih bagi para pembaca. Jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan silahkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See You Later**


End file.
